HISTORIAS DE LA NIÑEZ
by lilium of the silence
Summary: La historia de la infancia de nuestro detective favorito. Tanto si eres fan de L, tanto si no lo eres mucho o si te quedaste con ganas de saber esta historia como yo. Actualizado X3.
1. Prologo

La verdad que este no es el prologo…

_**PROLOGO**_

La verdad que este no es el prologo…. Bueno, no es el prologo de la narración como tal pero sí de la historia. Porque antes de encarretarnos con lo que se viene yo necesito contarles un cuento propio (Tranquilos, tranquilos, que esto no es autobiografía XD, y lo que voy a decir no es muy largo, así que más les vale leer n.n… XD).

La cosa es que, en uno de esos días en que divagaba en un foro de esta maravillosa serie, me encontré que en la firma de un usuario había una etiqueta SPOILER, que como buena curiosa que soy, abrí. Allí me encontré con un supuesto prologo narrado por L (bastante corto) de aquella vez en que llegó a la casa Wammy. Yo me quedé o.o!! Pues pensé que aquel prologo era oficial y que por fin tenía en mis manos algo de la historia de nuestro detective favorito XDDD.

Otro día estaba pensando en aquel prologo que yo creía original (recuerdo que hasta creí que era del Another Note, porque aún no lo había leído) y se me ocurrió la no tan original idea XDDDD de hacer una historia en donde L nos contara su vida de niño y cómo su vida se había enrollado de tal forma.

Escribí el fic en dos meses (Seh, soy una maniaca) y cuando me jactaba de mi creación. OH! Sorpresa al encontrar que aquel prologo no era oficial sino un fic XDs.

Pero mi fic ya estaba escrito y no se parecía en mucho (por no decir que en nada) al otro XP. Así que decidí publicarlo para que ustedes lo lean o por placer, o por comparar, o porque aman a L y quieren otra versión del cuento, o porque sí, o no se me ocurre que más XD.

La verdad que ya ni sé si hay más fics por el estilo, o si más personas hemos tenido la misma idea. Como dije antes, hacer algo así es tentador y creo que a más de uno se le pudo ocurrir y yo ni me entero. Pero algo sí es seguro, y es que esta historia en particular solo salió de mi cabecita nn.

Así que si han llegado hasta aquí (y de veras agradezco al que lo haya hecho) y de todos modos desean leer mi fic. Pos bienvenidos sean X333333.

Nos vemos en el primer cap n.n…..


	2. Genio

Aqui, el primer capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo n.n.

--

_**HISTORIAS DE LA NIÑEZ**_

_**GENIO**_

Di otra vuelta en la cama. Me pasaba aquella noche, como tantas otras, que no podía conciliar el sueño. Solo que esta vez no era por el miedo de cerrar los ojos y ver de nuevo lo que había estado intentando olvidar, sino porque aquel día había significado otro gran cambio para mí. La gran reja levantándose ante mis ojos, cerrando aquel lugar en donde ahora me encontraba, las atronadoras campanas sonando en lo alto, un sonido que jamás olvidaría. Miré la habitación en penumbra esperando encontrar no se qué, estaba demasiado inquieto como para quedarme inmóvil. Wammy´s House, el nombre de mi nuevo hogar….

Debía reconocer al menos que no era lo que yo me había imaginado. La imagen mental que me había hecho era de un lugar bastante sombrío y desgastado, lleno de señoras gordas que daban miedo y que se la pasaban gritando todo el día. Porque así debía ser, no? Así es como se debía ver un lugar en donde vivíamos los que sobrábamos. Pero la wammy´s House no era así, era mucho más calida y acogedora de lo que yo había imaginado.

Volví a dar otra vuelta mientras mi pálida mano se cerraba con fuerza en torno a la sábana. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba realmente nervioso. Aquella tarde, cuando llegué al orfanato, no tuve tiempo para fijarme en mucho, al contrario, lo único nuevo que vi fue mi habitación cuando el señor Wammy me la mostró. El me dijo que no era una habitación compartida, como casi todas las que habían allí, porque pensaba que por ahora era mejor que tuviera mi propio espacio. Había acertado, no estaba de humor para preguntas curiosas ni para hablar con nadie. Después de todo, con la única persona que había hablado era con el señor Wammy, no mantenía una conversación con nadie desde aquel día.

Ese solo pensamiento me produjo un escalofrío. Me obligué a olvidarlo, no quería pensar en eso. Intente concentrarme en lo primero que se me viniera a la mente, pero al parecer, esa también fue una mala idea. Cuando amaneciera tendría que empezarme a defender por mí mismo en el orfanato, cosa que no quería, cosa que me había tenido despierto toda la noche. Suspiré y levanté la cabeza para que mis ojos alcanzaran la ventana. Afuera nevaba. Los copos de nieve se agitaban furiosos de un lado a otro, provocando una sensación de frío con solo mirarlos. Yo me encogí aun más debajo de las mantas, al menos allí se estaba bien y a gusto. Tal vez el lugar no era tan malo después de todo. Descocía la hora, pero cerré los ojos e intenté tener mi mente en blanco. La mañana que se acercaba traería demasiadas cosas consigo….

--

- Elle….

Alguien me estaba zarandeando con demasiada energía.

-Elle!!

De un golpe retiré la mano que tenía en el hombro y me metí debajo de las mantas.

- Déjame – Mascullé por lo bajo con un murmullo que sonó demasiado infantil, cosa que me molestó.

¿Por qué justo ahora que había logrado conciliar el sueño sin ninguna pesadilla de por medio alguien me despertaba? De seguro era otra de las enfermeras del hospital que quería asegurarse de que me encontrara bien.

- ¡¡Levántate ahora, te digo!!

Con un movimiento rápido aquella persona me quitó las sábanas y las arrojó lejos. De inmediato sentí el frío y las busqué a tientas sin ningún resultado positivo ¿Por qué estaba tan agresiva la enfermera esa mañana? ¿Qué había hecho yo de malo? Entonces lo entendí.

Me incorporé de golpe y abrí los ojos de par en par mirando para todos lados. Una chica medianamente joven estaba al borde de la cama mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. No estaba en el hospital y no regresaría allí, no, esta vez yo estaba….

- ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó ella rápidamente, un tanto preocupada por mi reacción.

Yo asentí sin prestarle mucha atención, de pronto con el estomago lleno de mariposas.

- Bien, entonces te dejaré para que te arregles y bajes a desayunar al comedor. Pero date prisa, te quedaste dormido más de la cuenta y aquí somos bastante estrictos con la hora en la que se sirve la comida. Ya casi todos están allí.

¿C-comedor?

Me quedé mirando con un sendo puchero de pánico a la chica que se alejaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un sonido sordo. Me llevé por instinto un dedo a los labios. Aquello estaba mal, era mucho peor que cualquier cosa. Miles de ojos sobre mí, miles de murmullos revoloteando a mi alrededor. Pero era algo más que obvio que debería haber visto venir, es solo que jamás se me había ocurrido, después de todo, yo no estaba familiarizado con los orfanatos.

Salte rápidamente de la cama. No quería bajar al comedor, pero era mejor eso a causar problemas tan rápido. No quería ver al señor Wammy molesto conmigo, además… tenía hambre….

--

Miré con decepción el desayuno que tenía delante de mí, había pasado cierto tiempo y lo único que había hecho era revolver con desgano todo. De repente no tenía mucha hambre. Observé mi plato lleno con más concentración de la necesaria, consiente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí, justo como yo lo había supuesto. Las personas cuchicheaban como si yo no pudiera oírlas. Por ejemplo, el chico que estaba a mi lado no dejaba de mirarme ni un solo momento, tanto que yo no tenía ni idea de a que horas iba a desayunar. Era una sensación molesta, por eso decidí mejor juguetear con la cuchara en mis manos. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no ví cuando alguien se me acercaba.

- Niño, siéntate bien.

Alcé los ojos inocentemente para encontrarme con la molesta cara de una señora bastante mayor.

- ¿Cómo? – Le pregunté totalmente ajeno a lo que ella me quería decir.

- Que tomes una postura correcta. Esa no es la forma de sentarse a la mesa, es de mala educación.

- ¿Se refiere a esto? – Inquirí señalándome a mí mismo. Tenía los pies sobre la silla y había dejado los zapatos en el suelo.

- Sí. Acomódate –Me ordenó.

- No puedo hacerlo – Le respondí sin ser grosero. Ella levantó un ceja sin darse por vencida – Es que… - Repuse rápidamente – Si me siento de otra forma mi modo de pensar se vuelve un 40 menos eficiente.

Fue decir eso y el comedor, que hasta entonces había estado silencioso, pendiente de nuestra conversación, estalló en risas de inmediato. No podía observarme en ese momento, pero apuesto a que mi cara se había puesto completamente roja. Bajé la mirada muerto de vergüenza y me encogí en mi asiento mientras la señora hacía callar a todos.

Luego silencio y risitas ahogadas.

- No dejes que se rían de ti y siéntate bien – Me repitió ella, ahora con un tono mucho más suave.

Con lentitud y sin discutir puse mis pies en el suelo, sin atreverme a levantar la mirada del plato. Sentí que la mujer se alejaba y que yo me volvía quedar solo. Quería salir corriendo. Ahorra resultaba que debía comer en aquella posición tan incómoda. Seguí revolviendo durante un rato más mi plato, hasta que me fijé en el vaso de jugo que había frente a mí. Jugo de naranja al parecer. Alargué la mano indecisamente y cogí el vaso, no perdía nada con probarlo. Tomé un buen trago y entonces… lo escupí todo. De nuevo risas ¿Es que yo no iba a hacer nada bien esa mañana? Sin embargo, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Hice una mueca con un sabor amargo insoportable en la boca. Recordar el sabor de aquel jugo sin azúcar me daba mareos.

De nuevo alguien se paró bruscamente frente a mí. Levanté un poco los ojos y vi de nuevo a la mujer, quien me fulminaba con la mirada.

- Lo lamento – Susurré muy bajo, ahora con verdaderas ganas de abandonar ese lugar.

- Tu!...

Justo en ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par. Todos lo ojos se dirigieron en esa dirección, incluyendo los míos y los de la mujer. El señor Wammy se acercaba lentamente con esa expresión tan serena que yo ya conocía bien, mientras les daba los buenos días a muchos. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en mi interior.

- Elle – Dijo él levantando un poco la voz y dirigiéndose a mí - ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

Nadie tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces. Me paré de un golpe y me apresuré en ir a su lado. El señor Wammy me condujo calmamente afuera y después cerró la puerta a mis espaldas. Inmediatamente sentí un gran alivio y pude seguir su paso con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué sucedió allá dentro, Elle? – Me preguntó. No parecía molesto, pero no fui capaz de contestar - ¿No te gustó el desayuno? – Inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

- No es eso – Me apresuré a decir – Es… solo que…

Permanecí en silencio un momento.

- ¿No estaba lo suficientemente dulce? – Dijo él ensanchando su amigable sonrisa.

El color se me subió al rostro de nuevo. No podía creer que mi gusto por los dulces ya fuera tan evidente.

- Eh… bueno – Comencé a balbucear, pero el señor Wammy se me adelantó.

- Toma – Me dijo amablemente tendiéndome una gran barra de chocolate.

Yo la cogí entre mis manos y lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa. No cabía duda, el señor Wammy sí que sabía como tratarme.

- Será mejor que te la comas porque tenemos mucho que hacer antes de tener un descanso y comer algo.

Yo lo miré sin entender. El volvió a sonreírme.

- Creo que te mostraré el orfanato. Así te vas familiarizando con él.

Yo asentí y lo seguí obedientemente. Prefería las cosas así. Era mucho mejor conocer el orfanato acompañado y no solo.

Empezamos con la sala de estar, en donde la chimenea aún conservaba las cenizas. Era un lugar realmente bonito ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento. El señor Wammy empezó a comentarme cosas animadamente mientras íbamos por allí y continuó explicándome mucho cuando continuamos.

La verdad es que no había apreciado bien las cosas cuando había llegado. La Wammy´s House era mucho más acogedora de lo que yo pensaba. Me gustaba todo lo que había dentro y la forma en que todo se mantenía en orden. Después de todo las cosas no eran tan horribles. El señor Wammy me mostró la biblioteca, las salas de estudio, los dormitorios y muchas otras cosas que siempre lograban sacarme alguna expresión de sorpresa. Sí, aquel lugar me gustaba mucho.

Estaba tan concentrado escuchándolo que no me di cuenta cuando entramos a una sala mucho más pequeña, la cual tenía una chimenea aún encendida y varios asientos en rojo haciendo juego con la lujosa alfombra en torno a una pequeña mesa. Miré todo cogido de improvisto y luego le lancé una mirada curiosa al señor Wammy.

- Bueno, creo que ya hemos caminado bastante – Me dijo, se dirigió a una de las mesitas y apartó una silla para que yo me sentara.

Tenía razón. Yo había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero tal y como él me había dicho, nuestro paseo se alargó bastante. El crujir de mi estomago me lo recordó.

- Ara, es verdad, no comes casi nada desde el desayuno – Murmuró el señor Wammy más para sí mismo que para mí. Acto seguido llamó a otra de esas chicas que siempre andaban de arriba para abajo en el orfanato y le pidió que nos trajera algo. Ella regresó casi al instante con dos tasas de té y dos rebanadas enormes de pastel de fresa. Eso era el cielo.

- Gracias – Dije yo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Estaba muriéndome de hambre.

El señor Wammy endulzó su café y me dio el recipiente con los cubos de azúcar a mí. Yo cogí uno y lo dejé caer a la tasa desde lo alto, luego otro, y otro, y otro.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un rato hasta que él habló.

- ¿Qué tal todo, Elle?

- Me gusta mucho el orfanato – Concedí mordiendo la fresa que tenía pinchada con el tenedor.

- ¿En serio? Eso es bueno – Rió él de buena gana.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa pero entonces recordé algo.

- Eh… señor Wammy – Murmuré muy bajito.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No hay problema si me siento así delante de usted? – Pregunté con una nota de tristeza en la voz – Es que no puedo sentarme de otra forma y…

- No hay ningún problema – Me dijo el señor Wammy quitándole importancia al asunto – Si te gusta así, siéntate así. No les hagas caso a los chicos ni a la señora Merry.

- ¿Eh?

- La señora Merry es la que trabaja en el comedor – Susurró él para que yo recordara.

- Ah – Dije sin mucho entusiasmo, recordando la manera en que se había enfadado conmigo.

Otra vez silencio.

- Elle.

- ¿Si? – Contesté en el acto mirando al señor Wammy. El tono que había utilizado esta vez era mucho más serio y eso me sobresaltó.

- La razón de todo esto… es que quería tener un momento a solas contigo para poder hablar.

¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fui al hospital a visitarte? – Inquirió hablando lentamente. Parecía como si estuviera eligiendo muy bien las palabras. Yo me estremecí un poco. No me gustaba recordar eso, sin embargo asentí, no podría olvidar ese día nunca – Bien, no te encontré solo de casualidad, la verdad es que ya había escuchado hablar mucho te ti y había estado recogiendo información. Cuando sucedió el accidente ya te conocía, aunque no puedo negar que me llevé un susto de muerte.

¿Pero de qué iba todo eso?

- No sabes el alivio que sentí cuando supe que estabas vivo. Y al enterarme de que estabas solo, supe que había llegado el momento de acercarme a ti.

Mi rostro era la mascara perfecta de alguien que no entiende nada. La verdad, no sabía a qué se refería el señor Wammy y las preguntas invadían mi cabeza. El pareció darse cuenta de ello, así que me miró a los ojos seriamente antes de hablar.

- Eres muy inteligente, Elle.

Di un respingo bastante visible ¿Eso era todo? Yo me había imaginado una cosa mucho más seria, tanto que aun no le encontraba mucho sentido a lo que el señor Wammy me había dicho. Habían muchas personas listas en el mundo, en cada clase siempre había alguien que era bueno y sacaba buenas notas ¿Entonces por qué él se había interesado en mí?

- Solo me iba bien en la escuela – Respondí. La sonrisa apareció de nuevo en aquel rostro.

- Que yo sepa estabas mucho más avanzado que los otros niños.

- No mucho – Contesté. Allí había un error, yo no era nada especial, tal vez el señor Wammy se había equivocado, y yo debía hacérselo saber – No soy tan inteligente como usted cree, solo me iba bien.

Baje el rostro. Si era cierto que él se había equivocado sobre mí no quería ver la decepción en su cara. Pero no fue así. Cuando tuve el valor de alzar un poco los ojos me di cuenta de que él sonreía como siempre.

- Oye Elle, tengo un pequeño problema – Me dijo con una risita de disculpa, y acto seguido sacó una hoja y un lápiz – No puedo resolver esto por más que trato ¿Intentarías tu?

Asentí con toda inocencia. Si el señor Wammy tenía un problema yo haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Tomé la hoja y el lápiz que él me tendía y procedí a leer. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que eran un par de problemas de matemáticas: Uno sobre la solución de una ecuación con tres variables y otro sobre sustitución trigonométrica. Bastante fáciles a mi parecer. No entendía como algo así le causaba problemas al señor Wammy, así que cogí el lápiz y escribí rápidamente la respuesta de ambos. Si bien era cierto que jamás había visto en la escuela algo así, recordaba haberlo leído en un libro especialmente grande. En cuanto terminé le pasé la hoja a la espera de su veredicto.

El lo miró durante un par de segundos y luego sonrió muchísimo más.

- Todo es correcto – Murmuró. Yo me alegré de que él hubiera conseguido entender aquello que le causaba problemas - ¿Cómo sabías esto? – Me preguntó después con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- Recuerdo haberlo leído – Le respondí con naturalidad lamiendo la crema del pastel de mi cuchara.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – Volvió a inquirir mostrándome la hoja. Yo asentí – Es cálculo, Elle.

- ¿No eran matemáticas? – Ladeé la cabeza confundido.

- Es casi lo mismo – Rió el señor Wammy de buena gana. Después volvió a adoptar una postura seria – Escúchame Elle, tienes ocho años, los niños de tu edad están aprendiendo a sumar, restar, multiplicar, cosas así. Tú acabas de resolver dos problemas de los cuales no tendrías que entender nada hasta dentro de unos diez años ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y casi ni podía moverme.

- Eres un genio, y eso te va a cambiar la vida.

¿Un genio? ¿Yo? ¿Y eso para qué servía? Mi situación no iba a cambiar, además ¿Cómo podía ser un genio si apenas había resuelto dos problemas de matemáticas muy fáciles?

- No lo habías visto de esa forma ¿Verdad? – Yo negué con la cabeza mientras me llevaba otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

- ¿Ser un genio es bueno? – Pregunté con algo de miedo. No quería convertirme en una mala persona. Intenté pinchar otro trozo de pastel para calmarme un poco pero el tenedor dio de lleno en el plato ya vacío. Hice un puchero.

El señor Wammy rompió en risas.

- Mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas. Pero ya basta de charlas. Es hora de que vuelvas, no falta mucho para el almuerzo – Luego me tendió una hoja – Estos son tus horarios, a partir de mañana empezaras a ver clases. Recuerda no llegar tarde – Yo asentí obedientemente y me bajé de la silla.

- ¿Puedo ir a la biblioteca cuando yo quiera? – Inquirí antes de despedirme de él.

- Cuando quieras – Me sonrió.

Le devolví el gesto, me dí media vuelta y empecé a caminar por el pasillo, recordando todo lo que acababa de escuchar….

--

La hora de dormir me había pillado por sorpresa. Ya era muy de noche y yo todavía estaba en la biblioteca. Había leído mucho esa tarde. 5 libros en total. Me desprendí de mi lectura con mucho dolor. Otra señora nos decía que ya debíamos irnos a acostar. De todas las cosas en el mundo esa era la que menos me gustaba. No quería dormir, porque aquello significaba pesadillas seguras.

Me levanté con lentitud y regresé todo a su sitio, luego abandoné el lugar arrastrando los pies, contando los pasos que faltaban para llegar de nuevo a mi cuarto. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos. Todos estaban en sus camas a esa hora. Un viento frío recorría todo y me hacía estremecer.

El camino que daba a mi habitación estaba especialmente oscuro, pero eso no me asustaba en lo absoluto. La razón de mis miedos era otra muy diferente. Suspiré en cuanto mi mano se cerró en torno al pomo de la puerta. La luz que se filtraba por las ventana le daba un resplandor extraño ¿Era mi imaginación o cada vez empalidecía más y más?

Giré mi mano con lentitud, dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Justo entonces otras dos manos, mucho más grandes y fuertes, salieron de la nada y me halaron hacia atrás tapándome la boca para que no hiciera ruido, corriendo pasillo abajo para alejarme de mi dormitorio. Yo no me enteraba de nada, pero a juzgar por las risas aquello no era nada bueno. Como pude logré soltarme un poco, y solo cuando tenía la suficiente libertad mordí con todas mis fuerzas aquel brazo. El quejido no se hizo esperar.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – Exclamó una voz de chico, no muy duro para no despertar a nadie.

Giré lentamente mi cabeza para encararlo, era mucho más grande que yo y estaba acompañado por otros dos chicos. No debía de tener más de quince años, pero de seguro estaba a punto de cumplirlos, de modo que muy pronto debería dejar el orfanato.

- Me secuestraste – Lo acusé levantando mi mano y señalándolo.

- ¡No te secuestré! – Me gritó él frotándose el mordisco. Tal vez me había pasado. Lo miré con curiosidad. Aquel chico no sabía lo que era un secuestro.

- Bien, entonces me tomaste por la fuerza para exigir un bien para ti a cambio de mí ¿No? – Si no entendía lo que era un secuestro, al menos entendería esa definición. Me miró bastante extraño.

- Eres muy raro – Masculló.

- ¿Puedo irme a mi habitación?

Una sonrisa que no me gustó le cruzó por el rostro.

- Me temo que aún no puedes – Dijo por lo bajo.

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirí. No quería problemas.

- Aun tienes que pasar por la prueba de iniciación.

- ¿Prueba de qué?

El miró con complicidad a sus dos compañeros, quienes sonrieron también.

- Veras – Empezó a explicarme – Cada vez que alguien llega al este orfanato, ese alguien debe pasar por una prueba. Solo así mostrará su valor. Esta vez el señor Wammy nos ha designado a nosotros para que te digamos qué debes hacer.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿El señor Wammy? – Pregunté. El asintió.

- Sí, debes pasar la prueba que él ha escogido para ti esta noche o no podrás quedarte en el orfanato.

Empecé a temblar débilmente. Si el señor Wammy quería que yo hiciera eso, yo lo haría. No me cabía en la cabeza la idea de decepcionarlo. Claro, con ocho años ¿Quién sospecharía de que aquello solo fuera una broma?

- Haré lo que me digas – Dije en un susurro ahogado. Apreté mi mano en un puño, encaré de nuevo a aquel chico y me dispuse a escuchar….

CONTINUARA…

--

Esu, ojala les gustara y no sean tacaños y dejen un review. Ya saben, para darle ánimos a mua n.n.


	3. Prueba De Fuego

_**Wolas, aqui volviendo con otro capi de este fic para todos ustedes ;). Pero primero, antes de entrar en materia, debo agradecer a esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review: lains (muchísimas gracias y claro, voy a intentar llenar todos los espacios que muchos queríamos conocer X3), Pluma-negra(descuida, ya habrá un capi especial dedicado a la historia de la Wammy´s House n.n), kiri no maria (vaya que a mí tambien me decepcionaron al no mostrar nada, por eso me decidí a hacer el fic ;3), Samara-Snape (sí ¿verdad? el yaoi abunda por todos lados, pero descuida, no soy muy partidaria del yaoi y quedaría realmente molesto meterlo en un historia de L niño ¡Por Dios! XD) y ****aikokudo96 (Mi correo no anda en mi perfil? ya miraré y lo actualizo n.n); esu y gracias tambien a todos los que leen pero no dejan review. La historia es dedicada a todos usted n.n.**_

_**Enjoy ;3.**_

--

_**HISTORIAS DE LA NIÑEZ**_

_**PRUEBA DE FUEGO**_

Con cada palabra que escuchaba mi rostro iba adquiriendo una expresión mucho más grande de sorpresa. No le daba crédito a mis oídos o mejor, no quería dárselo. Me sorprendía demasiado que el señor Wammy hubiera ordenado una cosa así ¿Por qué diablos quería él que yo me metiera a la cocina sin ser visto para luego sacar toda la comida que fuera posible y dársela a los chicos que en esos momentos permanecían conmigo? No le veía sentido a nada.

- ¿Estas seguro de que el señor Wammy quiere eso? – Inquirí bajito con una nota de inseguridad en la voz.

- Claro que sí – Me aseguró el más alto de los tres, uno que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca – Eres Lawliet ¿no? – Yo asentí – Entonces no cabe duda, eres tú el que debe hacerlo. A menos que quieras decepcionar al señor Wammy y terminar en la calle.

Me estremecí. Yo no quería hacerle nada malo a él.

- Bien, lo haré – Les dije. Ellos sonrieron mucho más.

- Entonces tienes todo el camino despejado. Cuando termines ve directo a tu habitación y si te atrapan ni nos menciones.

Luego los tres se perdieron por el pasillo corriendo y yo me quedé allí, solo y complemente confundido.

Giré lentamente mi rostro para intentar distinguir algo más allá de las sombras, pero no conseguí nada con eso. Empecé a caminar muy despacito sintiendo el frío recorrerlo todo. Estaba helado, aunque no estaba seguro si era porque solo llevaba mi saco y mi bufanda encima o porque estaba verdaderamente nervioso. En mi habitación tenía un abrigo mucho mejor que el que llevaba puesto pero no pensaba devolverme.

Di una vuelta por un pasillo y luego empecé a bajar las escaleras lentamente, intentando ver por donde iba. Bostecé. Tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía detenerme a pensar en eso en una situación tan delicada como esa, en donde mi estadía en la Wammy´s House pendía de un hilo.

Al final, después de mucho bajar, conseguí llegar al primer piso y, mirando a mí alrededor, no tardé en ubicarme. Debía seguir en línea recta, porque en esa dirección estaban los comedores y detrás de estos las cocinas. El corazón se me iba a salir. Me paré en seco y me llevé la mano a los labios. Tenía que calmarme o iba a hacer todo mal.

Di un suspiro triste. No podía creer aun que el señor Wammy dudara tanto de mí y tuviera que ponerme a prueba para convencerse de que podía vivir en su orfanato. Si tan solo yo tuviera otro lugar donde ir, pero no lo tenía, y por eso debía esforzarme mucho ahora.

De repente escuché pasos. Di un respingo de inmediato y busqué con la mirada un lugar para esconderme. No fue difícil dar con una gran maceta de flores que estaba por allí de adorno. Con rapidez me metí detrás y me incliné solo un poquito para ver quien era.

Se trataba de otra de aquellas chicas que trabajaban allí. Ella pasó de largo sin siquiera fijarse en mí y empezó a subir por las escaleras. Me dejé caer temblando de frío y agradeciendo que estuviera tan oscuro, de seguro si hubiera estado un poco más claro mí despeinado cabello hubiera llamado su atención.

Me puse de pie de nuevo antes de que me congelara allí tirado y reanudé mi camino. No recordaba que la distancia que me separaba de los comedores fuera tan grande, aunque bien eso podría tratarse solo de mi imaginación y de mis ansias. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que el estomago me dio un vuelco cuando me encontré de frente con la puerta del comedor.

Solo era entrar a la cocina, solo eso y podía dar todo por hecho. Con lentitud empujé la puerta sin hacer casi ruido y entré a aquel lugar. Las cortinas ocultaban el exterior, pero estaba seguro de que afuera la nieve caía con fuerza, helando todo a su alrededor. Me moví entre las sillas con mucha cautela, solo como precaución, pues sabía que mi escasa estatura era más que suficiente para ocultarme.

Así, después de mucho recorrer, llegué a la barra en donde se servía la comida. Me metí por un espacio y salí al otro lado, en donde las cocineras se hacían a repartir todo, Más atrás había otra puerta, solo que esta vez era de metal. No cabía duda, adentro estaban los refrigeradores. Controlando mi temblor apenas lo suficiente alargué mi fría mano y empujé la puerta. Mis pasos resonaron en el interior.

¿Así que esas eran las cocinas? Me sorprendí bastante al ver lo grandes que eran. De inmediato empecé a recorrer todo con la mirada y no tardé en ver uno de los tantos refrigeradores que había allí. Me acerqué a él rápidamente y lo abrí. Adentro había de todo.

Tenía que sacar todo lo que pudiera en el menor tiempo posible o me congelaría, o mis nervios me delatarían o algo peor. Me estremecí ante la idea. Iba a empezar a sacar cosas de allí cuando un golpe excesivamente fuerte me sobresaltó. Me volví a mirar rápidamente hacia el lugar en el cual había escuchado el ruido e instantáneamente sentí que el poco color que me quedaba huía de mi rostro. En la puerta, hecha una fiera, estaba la señora Merry, aquella de la que el señor Wammy me había hablado. Me daba miedo.

- ¡¡Elle Lawliet!! – Gritó. Yo me estremecí y agaché la cabeza - ¡Así que eras tú el ladrón del cual esos tres buenos chicos me advirtieron!

¿Tres buenos chicos? No podría ser que….

- ¡Le dije al señor Wammy que ibas a ser un problema! ¡No comes absolutamente nada cuando tienes que comer y en cambio bajas a fisgonear por las noches! ¡Eres el primero que llega tan lejos!

La miré a la cara conteniendo el llanto. Ella de verdad asustaba.

- ¡Espera que el señor Wammy se entere de esto! – Exclamó. Mi expresión cambió a una de profundo miedo.

- No se lo digas – Murmuré.

- ¡Claro que se lo diré! – Rugió con un tono de voz en aumento con cada palabra que salía de su boca – ¡Estas causándome demasiados problemas, no desayunaste, diste mal ejemplo, escupiste todo…!

- Estaba amargo – Interrumpí haciendo un gran puchero de disgusto. No era mi culpa que ella no le echara proporciones decentes de azúcar a las cosas. Sus ojos se abrieron, fulminándome.

- ¿Cómo-dijiste? – Masculló.

- Que estaba amargo – Repetí.

La señora Merry permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos que se me hicieron interminables y luego, sin previo aviso por su parte, se me lanzó encima con toda la intención de golpearme.

Yo estaba acorralado, muy asustado y muerto de frío en aquel lugar, y solo veía que la única salida estaba siendo bloqueada por su cuerpo. Si tan solo lograra calcular bien…

En el momento justo me agaché y pasé gateando entre sus piernas, justo antes de ponerme de pie y salir corriendo por la puerta lo más rápido que podía. Aquello solo había sido una tonta broma, una en la que yo había caído demasiado fácil. El miedo que sentía antes ahora era mucho más grande, pues tenía la certeza de que el señor Wammy me iba a correr del orfanato y además se iba a enojar muchísimo conmigo.

Los gritos y pasos acelerados de la señora Merry me sacaron de mis pensamientos e hicieron que el corazón me palpitara más rápido, si es que aquello era posible. Miré hacia atrás al empujar las puertas que daban al pasillo y vi que ella se acercaba a mí cada vez más. Si no hacía algo rápido me iba a alcanzar. El ruido que estábamos haciendo era suficiente para que todo el orfanato se despertara.

Aquella mujer era mucho más alta que yo, mis cortas piernas no representaban ningún problema para ella a la hora de alcanzarme. Le dimos varias vueltas al primer piso mientras ella me lanzaba cosas a la cabeza. Yo estaba al borde de mis fuerzas. Entonces un curioso abrió la puerta de su habitación para ver quien estaba haciendo todo ese ruido y yo aproveché el momento para colarme en su dormitorio. Dentro había dos niños más que me miraban con los ojos como platos. Ni siquiera me fijé en ellos y corrí a la ventana, la cual abrí en dos en cuanto la toqué. El frío que había sentido hasta entonces ni siquiera se comparaba con ese que entró acompañado de muchos copos de nieve. Me detuve un momento intentando respirar, aún cuando mis pulmones parecían no responder, y reanudé mi carrera cuanto antes.

Escuché el chillido del niño que había abierto la puerta cuando la señora Merry le dio un empujón tan duro que lo mandó a parar contra el suelo. No cabía duda. Ella estaba fuera de sí y no pensaba con lógica.

La nieve de los campos del orfanato me recibió con un golpe de hielo. Afuera, con el viento y la tempestad, correr y ver era todavía más difícil, pero yo no me iba a rendir, sobre todo porque aquella mujer todavía se aferraba a la idea de castigarme. Allí, en el campo abierto, el orfanato estaba rodeado de arbustos que lo separaban del exterior. Yo me dirigí a ellos sin perder un solo segundo y, gracias a mi pequeño tamaño, logré encontrar un huequito por el cual entré y salí al exterior. No me iba a detener, no ahora.

No tengo idea de cuanto corrí. Seguía sin parar incluso cuando la Wammy´s House y la señora Merry ya ni se veían. La ciudad estaba sumida en un silencio total solo interrumpido por el zumbar del viento. Cuando ya no podía respirar bien, me dejé caer en una acera. Por más que intentaba tomar un poco de aire este parecía escurrirse y alejarse, estaba demasiado agotado y me dolía todo, o al menos algo debería dolerme, solo que ahora el frío me tenía entumecido.

Cuando estuve un poco más calmado y mi respiración se normalizó, me atreví a mirar hacia el fondo de la calle, pero, tal y como me lo esperaba, no se veía nada que no fuera nieve cayendo. Yo acababa de cometer un error fatal, había hecho lo peor que se me hubiera podido ocurrir. Acababa de decepcionar al señor Wammy. Lo que hice no tenía perdón, y yo no debería haberme dejado engañar de una forma tan fácil. Ahora, ante mis cansados ojos mi único hogar parecía esfumarse en medio de la tormenta.

Di un respingo al sentir algo bajarme lentamente por el rostro y me llevé las manos allí de inmediato. ¿Lagrimas? ¿Estaba llorando? Un sollozo escapó de mi boca comprobándomelo. Con mis frías manos me sequé la cara, pero todo resultaba inútil, no podía dejar de llorar.

No debes hacerlo, no debes hacerlo me repetía una y otra vez, pero yo me negaba a escucharme a mí mismo. Estaba completamente perdido y no sabía que hacer. Los ojos empezaron a cerrárseme por el cansancio. Aquello estaba mal, no podía dormirme en una situación así o lo más probable era que me congelara. Lo había leído en un libro. Me encogí y rodeé mis piernas con las manos mientras empezaba a rendirme.

37.8 por ciento.

36.5 por ciento.

30 por ciento.

26.4 por ciento.

Las probabilidades de que saliera vivo de esa estaban disminuyendo alarmantemente y el sueño me estaba ganando. No podía aguantar mucho más.

20.1 por ciento.

Me di por vencido. No importaba que pasara de ahora en adelante. Yo ya no importaba. No importaba desde aquel día. Solo por un momento pensé que tal vez las cosas podían mejorar, pero me había encargado de destruir las pocas posibilidades que aún me quedaban. ¿Qué tanto me estaría odiando el señor Wammy en aquel momento? No quería ni imaginarlo. Solo deseaba decirle que lo sentía muchísimo, pero las palabras yo no tenían ninguna importancia…

--

Un estornudo me despertó. Abrí los ojos de par en par y me incorporé. ¿Estaba muerto? Recordaba que mis posibilidades habían disminuido a un 15.3 por ciento cuando había perdido la conciencia. Pero aquello no podía significar nada, empezando porque si estuviera muerto abría pastel y yo no estaría tan mareado.

- ¡Te despertaste por fin! ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó una voz amable.

Volví la cabeza en dirección al sonido y descubrí a una mujer cerca de una chimenea sonriéndome. Parecía bastante joven y muy amable. ¿Cómo había llegado yo allí? La cabeza volvió a darme vueltas y me obligó a cerrar los ojos con brusquedad. Ella se acercó a mí. Afuera el sol brillaba muy débilmente y entraba a la habitación a través de las ventanas.

-¿Qué hacías allá afuera? – Inquirió.

Yo permanecí en silencio. No tenía ánimos de recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- Solo hice algo malo – Susurré con hilo de voz. No me sentía nada bien. Tenía mucho frío a pesar de estar en un sillón frente a la chimenea, con una gran sábana encima y con el sol entrando por todos lados.

- Mi esposo te encontró congelándote. Se había levantado a dar una vuelta y casualmente se acercó a la ventana. Tienes mucha suerte.

- ¿Su esposo? – Inquirí con curiosidad.

- El está adelante atendiendo el negocio. Tenemos una panadería – Me explicó la mujer sonriendo de nuevo – Por cierto, mi nombre es Anne Seinfeld.

- Elle Lawliet – Le respondí. Luego me volví a mirarla – Gracias por todo.

- No tienes porque dar las gracias – Me dijo ella – Ten.

Cogí la tasa de chocolate que ella me tendía y le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa antes de llevármela a los labios. Di un sorbo y, si no fuera porque ya me esperaba algo así, hubiera vuelto a escupir todo. Suspiré. No sabía como pedirle más azúcar sin parecer descortés.

- ¿Esta bien de azúcar? – Preguntó Anne, mirándome con expectación.

Inmediatamente se me quitó un peso de encima.

- Sí – Mentí – Pero ¿Podría ponerle un poquito más? – Y acto seguido utilicé una de mis mejores caras de timidez.

La chica me sonrió abiertamente y me pasó el recipiente de los cubos. A pesar de no estarla mirando era consiente de que su expresión cambiaba cada vez que yo tiraba otro cubo a mi tasa. Cuando terminé ella tenía la boca abierta.

- ¿Tanta? – Inquirió con un hilo de voz. Yo asentí apenas moviendo la cabeza.

- Me ayuda a pensar con claridad – Le respondí, esperando con fervor que ella no se empezara a reír por eso. Y no lo hizo.

- Ya veo. Así que te gusta mucho el azúcar. Dime, Elle ¿Recuerdas en donde está tu casa?

Un peso sordo se me acomodó en el estomago ¿Mi casa? Esa era una buena pregunta. Hace algunas horas creía tener una, pero ahora esa idea se había esfumado.

- Yo… - Vacilé, sintiéndome realmente mal de nuevo.

- No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Bueno, pero al menos me puedes decir cómo se llaman tus padres.

Me estremecí sin querer. No me gustaba el rumbo que estaba cogiendo esa conversación. Ella se alarmó bastante ante mi reacción.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Me preguntó.

- No tengo padres – Le respondí clavando la vista en el vaso.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento – Murmuró la chica con tono arrepentido – Bueno, si te acuerdas de algo solo dímelo, mientras tanto te puedes quedar aquí todo lo que gustes – Y acto seguido se puso de pie y se alejó.

Suspiré. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido ¿Adonde iría ahora? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otro estornudo. Hice una mueca de descontento, solo me faltaba eso, resfriarme. La cabeza me volvió a dar vueltas y tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar perder el equilibrio. No tenía mucho que hacer por ahora más que esperar ponerme mejor, de modo que dejé el vaso casi lleno en el suelo y me acosté de nuevo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer…

--

Por la tarde me subió la fiebre. Había pasado el resto de la mañana bastante mal como para levantarme, mientras que Anne hacía lo que podía por mí. A su esposo lo había visto muy poco, pues al parecer siempre estaba ocupado. Yo había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba tan débil que hasta me costaba hablar, tenía un frío aterrador y, en los espacios en que parecía quedarme dormido, solo era asaltado por pesadillas. No me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Quería volver a la Wammy´s House y decirle al señor Wammy cuanto lo sentía, decirle que no había hecho eso por gusto; pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Hasta me costaba respirar bien.

- Elle – Murmuró Anne en mi oído cuando me quitó un paño con agua que tenía en mi frente para volverlo a mojar - ¿Quién es Wammy? Hace un rato estabas diciendo su nombre.

¿Qué yo había estado repitiendo el nombre del señor Wammy? ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Quieres que lo busque y le diga que estas aquí?

Yo negué débilmente con la cabeza. Claro que en el fondo sí quería hablar con él, pero no había forma de que él quisiera hablar conmigo.

- Estas muy mal, Elle – Me comentó ella con preocupación en la voz – Cada vez te estás colocando peor ¿Por qué no quieres que él venga por ti? Debe estar muy preocupado.

- Le hice algo muy malo – Susurré con voz débil – No puedo volver con él porque… - Me iba a doler decir aquello – Solo hay un 0.00001 por ciento de probabilidades de que me perdone.

Anne permaneció en silencio.

- Llamaré a un medico entonces. He intentado todo y no te mejoras, me temo que esto es grave.

La sentí levantarse con rapidez y dirigirse a algún lugar en la habitación, pero justo entonces la puerta sonó y sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe. Cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, lo hizo con mucha más cautela. Después escuché el ruido de esta al abrirse.

- ¿Diga? – Preguntó Anne lentamente.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo una voz cordial - Soy Quilish Wammy. Estoy aquí por…

- ¡Wammy! – Exclamó la chica sin darle tiempo de terminar.

Yo me estremecí de nuevo, mientras la sorpresa me empezaba a invadir ¿El señor Wammy había ido a buscarme? ¡Eso era imposible!. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos y deduje que tal vez había mucha confusión producida por el comentario de la chica. Después de todo ella no debería conocer al señor Wammy.

- ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lado? – Le preguntó él.

- No, pero aquí hay un chico que sí – Repuso ella rápidamente – Estoy segura de que usted es el Wammy que él mencionaba.

Escuché un sonido de sorpresa producido por el señor Wammy. Aquello no me gustaba. Intenté incorporarme pero no pude.

- Esta muy enfermo y no sé que hacer. Iba a llamar a un medico cuando… - Anne no pudo terminar de hablar. No sé muy bien que pasó pero la puerta hizo un gran ruido al abrirse de golpe. Luego solo escuché pasos apresurados.

- ¡Elle! – Exclamó el señor Wammy en cuanto me vio. Yo debía de tener un aspecto terrible desde que su voz sonaba tan preocupada. Se arrodilló a mi lado. Abrí los ojos con mucho esfuerzo esperando encontrar un rostro realmente furioso, pero lo único que vi fue una gran preocupación - ¿Qué sucedió, Elle?

No dije nada.

- Lo encontramos afuera, anoche, creo que estuvo por allí con ese frío mucho tiempo – Contestó Anne por mí. El señor Wammy me volvió a mirar.

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba – En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos, Elle, te llevaré a casa. Tenemos médicos allí y ellos sabrán que hacer.

Me escondí debajo de la manta.

- No – Mascullé.

El señor Wammy espero pacientemente.

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué no quieres ir? – Me preguntó con suavidad.

Me entraron ganas de llorar otra vez.

- Porque hice algo malo anoche – Solté de golpe – Y no merezco regresar.

- Elle, tu no hiciste nada malo – Me dijo él sin perder la paciencia. Yo me descubrí los ojos. Tal vez el señor Wammy aún no supiera nada desde que no estaba enojado conmigo.

- Creo que en serio cree que hizo algo imperdonable – Susurró Anne. Estaba muy preocupada – Dijo que las probabilidades de que usted lo perdonara eran de un 0.0 algo por ciento.

- 0.00001 por ciento - La corregí con voz cansada, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar.

El señor Wammy me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y me colocó una mano en la cabeza.

- Sé lo que pasó anoche – Me dijo – Y debes creerme cuando te digo que no fue tu culpa. De hecho, fue culpa de todos menos tuya, Elle, no hiciste nada malo.

Ya era muy tarde. Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas.

- Lo siento – Gimoteé.

- Ya, ya – El señor Wammy me sonrió como lo hacía siempre mientras me revolvía el cabello con la mano.

- ¿De verdad no está enojado conmigo? – Le pregunté, intentando con mucho esfuerzo no cerrar los ojos. Estaba muy mareado.

- Claro que no. Ya hablé con esos chicos. Están castigados hasta que cumplan los 15 y también hablé con la señora Merry. Debo admitir que no me gustó en nada lo que hizo. Eso de salir corriendo de noche como si estuviera loca.

Ese comentario logró sacarme una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ven – Me dijo – Vámonos a casa.

Intenté ponerme de pie pero me tambaleé y el señor Wammy me recibió. Luego me cargó y se dirigió a la puerta conmigo en brazos.

- Ya ves que tus estadísticas estaban mal – Bromeó – Ni siquiera tuve que perdonarte porque jamás cometiste ningún error.

- Mis estadísticas no eran erradas – Refuté medio quedándome dormido – Los 0.00001 por ciento se cumplen en muchas ocasiones.

El señor Wammy rió. Justo entonces me acordé de algo y volví la cabeza. Anne estaba muy cerca de nosotros sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias señorita Anne – Dije.

- No hay de que – Me sonrió ella, agachándose para darme un beso en la frente – Me alegra que vayas a estar mejor, Elle.

- De verdad le agradezco todas las molestias que se tomó – Le dijo el señor Wammy con voz amable, luego le tendió una tarjeta – Ese es mi teléfono. Llámeme en cuanto pueda y le juro que le recompensaré todo lo que hizo.

- ¡P-pero no fue nada! – Exclamó ella, muy sorprendida.

- Al contrario. Fue mucho.

Anne lo miró durante un rato y luego se fijó en la tarjeta.

- ¿Wammy´s House? – Leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡Pero si es el orfanato que queda no muy lejos de aquí!

El señor Wammy le sonrió y asintió.

- Esperaré su llamada – Le dijo antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia el exterior, en donde nos esperaba un lujoso auto – Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo.

- No hay de que – Sonrió ella – Adiós, Elle.

- Adiós señorita Anne – Susurré con un dedo en la boca. Tenía demasiado sueño.

Afuera hacía mucho frío pero en el auto se estaba muy bien. Ya no había ningún problema. Ya no tenía de qué preocuparme. Y lo más importante, yo no volvería a cometer un error como ese jamás. El auto arrancó de inmediato.

- Ya todo está bien, Elle – Me dijo el señor Wammy en un susurro.

Yo le creía completamente. Suspire y me acurruqué aun más en sus brazos, mientras el sueño me ganaba. Todo estaba bien…

CONTINUARA…

--

_**Kyaaaa!! moe, moe X3. Amé escribir este cáp, como hubiera matado por ver algo así en la serie X3. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, neh? la verdad que el fanfiction me desesperó bastante ¬¬, porque no reconoce el signo "por ciento". Detesto cuando sucede eso xDD.**_

_**Esperen dentro del poco el próximo capi y recuerden, por amor a L (o a lo que quieran XD) dejen review n.n.**_


	4. Excursión

_**Hi hi, tiempos sin actualizar XD. De verdad les pido perdón por el retraso, pero he estado de parciales hasta el cuello XP. Aunque descuiden, que este fic seguirá hasta terminar X3 con las historias de nuestro querido y moshísimo L, neh? :3. Y como siempre, antes que nada agradecerle a aquellas personas que muy amablemente se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review. De verdad lo aprecio un montón n.n. Gracias a ****Yuki.Lawliet (verdad que dan ganas de apapacharlo? n.n, L es un amorrrr), Samara-Snape (omg, casi que no me creo lo del fic de Potter XDD, que horror. Jajaja, gracias por tus ánimos chica W), kiri no maria (es verdad, una lástima lo de los flashback, pero para eso estoy yo, para escribirlos n.n), lains (Claro, si ya era inocente entonces imagínatelo de peque, es verdaderamente adorable n.n, gracias por pasarte) y Aicara Cramhen (De nada y aqui tienes el siguiente cap). Y como digo siempre, gracias tambien a aquellas personas que se pasan a leer, esto es solo para ustedes.**_

_**Y ahora si, vamos al cap n.n.**_

_**Enjoy ;3.**_

--

_**HISTORIAS DE LA NIÑEZ**_

_**EXCURSION**_

- ¡Muy bien, es hora de irnos! – Escuché que gritaban desde fuera. De un salto me bajé de la cama y caí al lado de mi gran maleta. La miré durante un par de segundos sin saber que hacer con ella, estaba a rebosar y no creía que el libro que quería llevar entrara. No obstante, lo intenté. Me llevó varios minutos luchar contra los objetos de adentro pero al final logré hacer que todo cupiera.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta.

- Elle, sal ya de allí.

- ¡Voy! – Grité por encima de mi hombro antes de coger la maleta que era casi el doble mío y arrastrarla hasta la salida de mi cuarto.

Afuera los niños se movían de un lado a otro riendo y haciendo ruido, demasiado emocionados por lo que íbamos a hacer como para estarse quietos.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? – Me dijo la chica que el día de mi llegada me había despertado, Hanna. Miré a mi maleta, molesto.

- No quería hacerme caso – Murmuré.

- ¿Y qué llevas allí? – Balbució ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Mis cosas – Respondí.

Hanna me miró no muy convencida mientras yo empezaba a intentar levantar aquella cosa monumental.

- Dame eso – Me dijo y se colocó la maleta al hombro – Dios, sí que pesa.

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, abriéndonos paso entre el montón de niños que corrían de aquí para allá. ¿Pero que diablos tenía de importante una salida a campo abierto para que ellos perdieran el control de esa forma? A mí en lo personal no me hacía mucha gracia. Me llevé un dedo a la boca, arrugando la frente solo ante la idea. La intemperie y yo no nos llevábamos del todo bien, de seguro y algo me acababa pasando. La imagen de un lugar lleno de árboles y animales salvajes en ellos me hizo estremecer. Aquello no me gustaba, pero por supuesto, lo que más me desagradaba era la idea de no poder comer nada dulce en casi dos días.

"– Lo que comerán dependerá del trabajo en equipo que hagan y de lo que consigan. "

Nos habían dicho el día anterior en el comedor, a lo que todos los niños empezaron a hacer comentarios animados. Yo lo único que hice fue dirigirle una acusadora mirada al señor Wammy, a lo que él estalló en risas.

Por eso me había pasado ocupado casi toda la noche. Tenía que esconder una buena cantidad de dulces en cualquier cosa que llevara en la maleta sin dejar mucha evidencia si quería que mi cerebro sobreviviera a esa experiencia.

La señorita Hanna se detuvo de golpe y se quedó mirando muy concentrada todos los vehículos que había afuera del orfanato. Muchos estaban completamente llenos mientras que otros esperaban con paciencia ser ocupados.

- ¿Cuál era el nuestro? – Susurró, recorriendo rápidamente la calle con la mirada - ¡Ah, sí, era ese!

Yo seguí su rápido caminar hasta el autobús que ella había señalado. Estaba casi lleno. Una vez dentro la señorita Hanna me pasó mi monumental equipaje, bastante aliviada de deshacerse de el y yo me dirigí a uno de los últimos puestos. En cuanto logré acomodar la maleta me encarame a la silla como siempre solía hacer y saqué de ella el libro que no hace mucho había metido. Contemplé la portada durante unos segundos antes de levantar la vista y recorrer el interior del lugar con la mirada. Al parecer, el único que faltaba era yo, pues poco después el autobús se puso en marcha y empezó a alejarse lentamente del orfanato.

Habían pasado varios meses desde mi llegada a la Wammy´s House. Me había acostumbrado con rapidez a las clases y todo había seguido con normalidad. Incluso el invierno había terminado. Entonces, la noche anterior, aprovechando que todos estábamos en el comedor, nos dieron la noticia de que había llegado la hora de realizar la excursión del semestre. En la Wammy´s House, cada cierto tiempo, el señor Wammy y los que estaban a cargo de nosotros organizaban actividades diferentes. Mi fecha de llegada al orfanato coincidió con una de las salidas: Una salida al campo.

Como éramos tantos habían decidido separarnos en grupos más o menos de acuerdo a la edad y llevarnos a sitios diferentes. El señor Wammy había decidido ir con los mayores porque, según lo que me había dicho, eran los que más problemas le causaban siempre.

Así que allí estaba, en el autobús con rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Miré con tristeza mi libro. Tendría unas escasas 500 páginas. Podía leer un libro así en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, iba a estar por fuera casi dos días y necesitaba que me durara. Así que más me valía no apurarme e ir lento. Lo abrí por la página en donde había quedado y me dispuse a matar el tiempo…

--

El viaje se me hizo más largo de lo que esperaba. Tal vez porque no creía que nos iban a alejar tanto del orfanato. Una brisa fría entraba por las ventanas. Salí del autobús casi de último, en parte porque de nuevo mi maleta oponía resistencia. El exterior me recibió con un brillante sol que hizo que cerrara los ojos. Incluso el clima estaba de nuestro lado. Di un suspiro con resignación.

La señorita Hanna estaba diciendo que nos colocáramos en orden y que no nos fuéramos a separar de ella hasta haber llegado a nuestro destino. Miré todo lo que nos rodeaba. Yo tenía razón, estábamos demasiado lejos del orfanato. No había el menor rastro de civilización por ningún lado, solo la carretera que se perdía a lo lejos junto con el autobús que nos había dejado allí. El resto solo era naturaleza recortada a lo lejos por montañas. No muy lejos de nuestra posición empezaba el bosque que tanto temía yo.

- Muy bien chicos – Exclamó la señorita Hanna para que todos la escucháramos – Síganme. Todos juntos.

El grupo empezó a avanzar muy emocionado mientras yo me llevaba un dedo a los labios con gesto preocupado. Tanto verde no me gustaba. Levanté un poco la mirada y me encontré con un gran sol. Toda esa luz hacía que mi cara resplandeciera demasiado. Llevé las manos a la maleta y empecé a arrastrarla, realmente no me molestaba, después de todo estaba llena de dulces. Pero mi paso lento hizo que me quedara bastante rezagado del resto. La señorita Hanna, que no nos quitaba el ojo de encima, no tardó en darse cuenta y se devolvió por mí.

Sin que yo le dijera nada agarró de nuevo mi maleta y se la colgó de un movimiento brusco.

- De verdad que voy a terminar odiando esta cosa – Me dijo mirando mi equipaje con resentimiento – Vamos Elle, no quiero que te quedes atrás.

Y acto seguido me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta donde esperaban los otros niños, situándome al inicio de la fila, a su lado.

Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando en el bosque. No era demasiado profundo, incluso el sol entraba allí sin ningún problema, pero para mí cada paso representaba un suplicio. La señorita Hanna sacó un mapa y empezó a leerlo muy concentrada. Allí estaba la ubicación del lugar al cual debíamos llegar. Ella comenzó a mascullar en voz baja, mientras que arrugaba el papel al cogerlo con tanta fuerza. Yo la miré con preocupación, era obvio que no tenía ni idea de cómo leerlo y que íbamos a acabar perdidos.

- Elle – Me dijo intentando relajar la voz.

- ¿Si?

Ella me miró y yo le dirigí una mirada inocente.

- ¿Sabes leer esta cosa? – Preguntó tendiéndome el mapa. Lo que yo me suponía. Lo mire durante un rato, era realmente sencillo, así que se lo expliqué rápidamente. Cuando terminé ella me sonrió – Eres un amor ¿Lo sabías?

Clavé la mirada en el piso, bastante avergonzado. La verdad era que no había hecho nada del otro mundo.

Seguimos caminando durante un largo rato, en el que todas las ramas se colocaron en mi contra. Tenía la cara llena de rasguños al poco tiempo de haber reanudado la marcha. Estaba intentado pararme del suelo mientras le dirigía una mala mirada a la raíz de un árbol cuando descubrí que la señorita Hanna me miraba con preocupación a mí y luego a los niños que venían detrás nuestro, quienes estaban en perfectas condiciones, no se tropezaban ni una sola vez y hablaban animadamente de cualquier cosa. Ella se acercó y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

- Esto no es lo tuyo ¿Verdad? – Me comentó. Yo di un resoplido. Estaba de mal humor. Me sentía cansado, el sol empezaba a quemarme y encima tenía muchísima hambre, después de todo, desde el desayuno no comía nada.

Repentinamente una sombra cubrió mis ojos. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza para descubrir que tenía un sombrero en ella. Miré a la señorita Hanna con curiosidad.

- No quiero que te vayas a insolar – Me comentó mirando al frente – Con esa palidez tuya el sol te va a matar.

Le dirigí una sonrisita y me dispuse a continuar el camino, deseando para mis adentros que esa caminata se terminara pronto, antes de que yo saliera con heridas mayores. Por suerte mi petición se cumplió, pues poco después entramos a un gran claro, en donde Hanna nos dijo que debíamos instalarnos.

En aquel lugar había un hombre que nos esperaba. Me pareció que tenía la apariencia de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. El nos saludo con efusividad y se presentó como Joham, dijo que iba a ayudarnos en todo lo que pudiera y que nos iba a mostrar el terreno. Supuse que la Wammy´s House lo había contratado para que cuidara de nosotros y estuviera allí por si había algún accidente. Suspiré ante la idea de ser yo el que sufriera el accidente.

Empezó a decirnos que primero que todo deberíamos armar las tiendas, así que teníamos que reunirnos en grupos y ayudarnos. Hanna me acercó a unos chicos al ver que yo no tenía la menor intención de participar en eso.

- Vamos, Elle, al final todo esto va a gustarte – Me sonrió. Justo entonces me tropecé con otra rama y acabé en el suelo. Ella empezó a reírse. Yo hice un puchero bastante disgustado y la miré con reproche – O tal vez no.

Me acerqué a los chicos a los que debía ayudar. Tenían todo en el suelo y miraban bastante confundidos las instrucciones sobre cómo armar la tienda. Tal vez podíamos llegar a un acuerdo. Yo traducía todos esos pasos enredados y les decía qué hacer, y ellos se encargaban del resto. Con tal de no leer las instrucciones aceptaron encantados y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que yo tuviera que decirles.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo tener todo listo. El tal Joham quedó muy impresionado con nuestro trabajo y nos felicitó por nuestro espíritu. Incluso Hanna se mostró muy contenta. Si solo supieran esos dos que lo único que yo quería era volver al orfanato de una sola pieza.

Debido a que terminamos antes que los demás, tuvimos que esperar hasta que todas las tiendas estuvieran listas. Cuando eso sucedió el guía nos llamó para darnos una gran noticia. Todos se acercaron a él muy emocionados, menos yo. No quería ni escuchar lo que nos iba a decir.

- Ya casi es hora de almorzar y no tenemos nada – Empezó a murmurar con un brillo de emoción en los ojos. Sin querer yo le dirigí una mirada a mi maleta – Creo que vamos a tener que salir por allí a ver que recolectamos. Hay un río cerca, tendremos que pescar.

Todos los niños rompieron en vítores y risas, sacándole una carcajada al guía. La idea les parecía excelente. Yo me estremecí ¿Salir por allí a buscar comida? Le dirigí una mirada aterrada a Hanna que estaba a punto de tirarse a reír al ver mi cara. Eso no me gustaba, no me gustaba en nada. Tuve que frenar a mi mente cuando empezó a calcular las pocas probabilidades que yo tenía ante una cosa así. Empecé a avanzar arrastrando los pies sin muchos ánimos. El campamento quedó oculto por los árboles en poco tiempo y la naturaleza volvió a rodearnos. De nuevo yo tenía problemas.

Miles de murmullos me rodeaban. Al parecer todos estaban muy contentos con la idea de buscar nuestro propio almuerzo y se esforzaban por encontrar algo comestible entre la maleza. Entonces dos niños se detuvieron ante un tronco caído y se quedaron mirando con una gran sonrisa algo que no pude ver.

- Pruébalo – Le dijo uno al otro.

- Pruébalo tú. De seguro sabe mal – Murmuró el segundo. Volví la cabeza para mirarlos. No sería que…

- Esta bien, esta bien – Cedió el primero haciéndose el valiente y alargó la mano para coger lo que fuera que estaba allí. Yo ladeé la cabeza y entonces vi lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No había de otra, nadie más lo estaba mirando. Empecé a correr y de un golpe le quité lo que tenía en la mano. El chico se asustó bastante y retrocedió - ¡¿Qué haces?! – Me dijo.

- Ni se te ocurra comerte eso – Le dije mirándolo a la cara. El chico dirigió su vista hacia el suelo, en donde estaba un gran hongo. El que había estado a punto de comerse.

- ¿Por qué no? – Me preguntó. Con el ruido que habíamos hecho los demás niños centraron su atención en nosotros y el guía, acompañado de la señorita Hanna, se nos acercó rápidamente.

- Es venenoso – Le dije. El se colocó pálido.

- Tiene razón – Concedió Joham agachándose y examinando el hongo. Hubiéramos tenido serios problemas si llegabas a comerte esto.

- ¡L-lo siento! – Exclamó aquel chico - ¡Yo no sabía…!

- Tranquilo – Lo calmó el guía – Muy pocos conocen y saben distinguir este tipo de cosas – Y acto seguido me miró - ¿Cómo sabías que era venenoso?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Es fácil reconocerlos – Respondí sin darle mucha importancia – Son de esa variedad que contienen alcaloides como la psilocina y la psilocibina capaces de alterar el Sistema Nervioso Central, conocidos genéricamente como hongos psicoactivos. Como por ejemplo las especies de Amanita phalloides, Amanita verna, Amanita virosa, Amanita ocreata, Amanita bisporigera, Amanita tenuifolia y Amanita suballiacea, que son todas de la misma familia. El Amanita phalloides es mortal sin lugar a dudas consumiendo 50 gramos y el Amanita muscaria es psicoactivo en dosis bajas, medias y altas y mortal únicamente en verdaderas sobredosis, cercanas a los 5,000 gramos. Como no sé mucho sobre hongos no puedo decir exactamente cual es el hongo que está aquí ni que tan venenoso es. Así que es mejor no probar porque estamos en medio de la nada y…

Me detuve de golpe al ver las miradas estupefactas que todos me estaban dirigiendo en ese momento ¿Pero qué había dicho yo de raro? Me quedé mirándolos intentando entender qué les pasaba.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunté muy bajito. Nadie dijo nada. El único que se movió fue Joham, quien miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Hanna. Ella reaccionó a los pocos segundos y le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante.

- ¿Cómo sabe ese chico que…? – Pero no acabó la pregunta.

- El es así – Susurró Hanna.

Joham se me acercó y terminó por sonreírme.

- Eres muy listo ¿eh? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Elle Lawliet – Le respondí.

- Bien Elle, realmente me alegra que hayas venido hoy con nosotros.

Yo lo seguí con la mirada mientras él volvía al principio de la fila y empezaba a explicarles a los demás niños que no debían coger nada que no conocieran sin antes preguntarle a él o a Hanna. Luego volvimos a reanudar la marcha con rumbo al famoso río. Tardamos poco en llegar y muchas exclamaciones surgieron en cuanto nos detuvimos a su lado. Joham empezó a explicar con mucha paciencia la forma en que debíamos pescar con unas cañas improvisadas que él había hecho. Por suerte yo no tuve que participar mucho. Los demás niños estaban tan emocionados que hacían todo ellos mismos y, en poco tiempo, tuvimos suficiente.

Volvimos al campamento mientras a mí me rugían las tripas. Tenía demasiada hambre y lo que habíamos pescado no se me antojaba de almuerzo. Yo quería algo más dulce. La visión de uno de los pasteles de fresa que me daban en el orfanato me vino a la cabeza provocándome frustración. Volví a hacer un puchero y me dispuse a resignarme…

--

La noche llegó con más lentitud de la que yo esperaba. Sabía que todo era cosa de mi mente pues el tiempo transcurría siempre igual, es solo que aquella excursión se me estaba alargando demasiado. Después de almorzar y de descansar un rato Joham y Hanna habían empezado con unas supuestas "actividades" que nos tenían planeadas. Eran en grupos y consistían en buscar objetos por los alrededores y cosas así. Los que más rápido los consiguieran obtenían un premio, pero lo único que yo había ganado con todo eso eran varios cortes y un par de moretones. Lo único bueno era que en medio de la revuelta había podido colarme en nuestra tienda y sacar muchos de los dulces que había amontonado en mi maleta. Solo eso me ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

Fue por eso que cuando anocheció yo estaba demasiado cansado. En aquellos momentos nos hallábamos en torno a una gran fogata. Como en toda buena excursión había llegado el momento de las historias de terror y Joham se estaba deleitando con las caras que ponían los niños con su leyenda. Yo no le estaba colocando verdadera atención, había aprovechado el momento para sacar mi libro y ponerme a leer. La verdad era que no le veía mucha lógica a la historia del guía: Una bruja que vivía en los árboles más altos, en donde nadie la veía, y que por la noche salía a comer niños perdidos. Vaya mentira. Las brujas no existían y todo eso no era más que una historia que aprovechaba nuestra situación actual para intentar crear en nuestras cabezas la sensación de miedo y peligro. Por eso prefería mil veces mi libro.

De nuevo otro grito colectivo se elevó y me desconcentró. Levanté la mirada para ver que varias niñas estaban llorando mientras Joham y Hanna las consolaban, el resto solo temblaba.

- Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy – Se disculpó el guía con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara – Además – Continuó al ver que nadie decía nada – Es hora de ir por nuestra comida.

Recordé entonces que hasta ese momento no habíamos probado bocado. Los niños se pusieron de pie y se empezaron a acomodar. Esta vez, debíamos ir nosotros solos en grupos de a 4. Joham había preparado unos mapas con la ruta que debíamos seguir de ida y vuelta para evitar perdernos y los entregó antes de partir. A mí me tocó ir con otros tres niños mientras Hanna nos despedía y nos decía que nos fuéramos con cuidado.

En cuanto dejamos atrás el campamento todo se quedó a oscuras y tuvimos que encender nuestras linternas. El mapa lo llevaba uno de los otros niños y él decía por donde debíamos ir. Estuvimos caminando durante un largo rato a través del bosque, pero al final no encontramos absolutamente nada. Eso no me traía buenos presentimientos. Me adelante bastante y miré por encima del hombro del chico para echarle un vistazo al mapa. Entonces me quedé frío. Tenía el mapa al revés. Así se lo hice saber a él y a sus amigos.

- ¡Chris, idiota! – Le gritó otro de los niños empezando a temblar mientras le daba un empujón.

- ¡¿Cómo iba yo a saber que estaba volteado?! – Se defendió el susodicho. Bastante pálido ahora.

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – Chilló el otro.

Bien, eso era cierto, estábamos bastante perdidos en un bosque a oscuras sin ninguna guía. El mapa ya no nos servía de nada.

Escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte en un árbol y dimos un respingo mientras retrocedíamos, bastante asustados. Yo intenté calmarme. Aquello solo debía ser alguna clase de animal, pero el miedo de mis acompañantes parecía contagiárseme.

- Es la bruja – Declaró el niño que llevaba el mapa con dramatismo. Los otros dieron un chillido a punto de llorar y a mí se me revolvió el estómago. Sentía el corazón a punto de estallarme.

- ¡No quiero ser devorado por una bruja! – Gritó otro de los chicos.

Yo los miré. Los tres estaban a punto de romper a llorar y temblaban demasiado. Me sorprendió bastante ver que yo también temblaba.

"Las brujas no existen" Me decía una y otra vez intentado poner en orden las cosas en mi cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Chris con un hilo de voz.

- Nada - Dije yo. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loco – Entre más caminemos más podemos perdernos, creo que la única solución es esperar aquí a que amanezca o a que alguien nos encuentre – Les expliqué.

- ¡¿Y que nos coma la bruja?! – Saltó alterado el otro chico - ¡Ni hablar!

- Las brujas no existen – Le dije no muy convencido ahora de mi propio argumento.

- ¡Las brujas existen! ¿No escuchaste la historia? Se ocultan detrás de los árboles al acecho y luego….

El chico se detuvo de repente. Habíamos escuchado un crujir de ramas y un susurro proveniente de la oscuridad. Toda la poca lógica que aún conservaba me abandonó y el miedo me invadió.

- ¡La bruja! ¡Viene la bruja! – Chilló Chris. Yo lo miré. El estaba llorando a mares.

- T-tranquilícense – Tartamudeó otro chico – N-no de-debemos separarnos.

Yo estaba de acuerdo con él. Miré hacia los árboles oscuros intentando descubrir algo pero no vi nada. Talvez todo había sido fruto de nuestra imaginación y de nuestro miedo. Una ilusión, solo eso. Pero mi teoría se vino al piso al escuchar de nuevo el sonido de los arbustos, como si alguien caminara entre ellos, luego otro susurro.

La respiración se nos cortó de golpe y nos faltaron las fuerzas. Detrás mió Chris no paraba de gimotear. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, las pisadas eran más claras que nunca. Todos estábamos al borde de un colapso nervioso. Escuchamos una risita que nos alteró aún más, si es que eso era posible, justo antes de ver una cabeza deforme alzarse de los arbustos, entre dos árboles no muy lejanos a nosotros.

- ¡LA BRUJA!

Gritamos todos justo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a correr como locos en medio del bosque. Por eso no me gustaban las excursiones. Todo estaba mal, iba a morir a mano de un monstruo en medio de la nada. Miré hacia atrás pero no vi mucho, aunque eso me bastó para comprobar con terror que nos habíamos separado. Yo estaba solo, iba a resultar una presa fácil. Otra rama se cruzó en mi camino e hizo que me cayera y me diera un golpe bastante fuerte. Ya no tenía aliento para seguir corriendo. De nuevo escuché pasos apresurados demasiado fuertes como para tratarse de alguno de los otros niños. Era la bruja. Me había encontrado y me iba a cenar.

Intenté moverme pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Los segundos se me acababan. Entonces, antes mis asustados ojos, un figura grandísima salió de la nada y quedó frente a mí. Era la misma cosa que habíamos visto hace un rato. Yo grité y agaché la cabeza, mientras sacaba un chocolate que traía escondido por si me daba hambre y se lo tendía.

- ¡Quédese con el chocolate pero por favor no me coma, señora bruja! – Le dije sin atreverme a mirar su feo rostro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó la cosa con rabia.

- ¡Digo! Señorita bruja – Me corregí, temblando.

Escuché una clara expresión rabia que hizo que cerrara los ojos con más fuerza.

- Elle… - Murmuró la bruja con tono severo.

- ¡La bruja sabe mi nombre! – Grité. Entonces la cosa que tenía al frente, desesperada conmigo, me tomó el rostro y me obligó a mirarla.

Yo estaba a punto de darle una patada para salir corriendo de nuevo, preparado para ver lo peor. Pero la sorpresa que me llevé fue demasiado grande, pues lo único que había delante de mí era el rostro furioso de Hanna, que llevaba un sombrero grandísimo.

Después de todo no era una bruja. Me quedé mirándola un rato.

- ¡¿Me has dicho bruja, Elle?! ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves a…?!

Hanna no pudo terminar de hablar porque yo me le tiré a los brazos y casi la hago perder el equilibrio. Ella se me quedó mirando muy sorprendida pero luego me sonrió.

- Supongo que no puedo enfadarme contigo ¿Verdad? – Me dijo agachándose para quedar a mi altura. Luego vio algo en mí que le hizo cambiar la expresión a una de preocupación – No te muevas – Murmuró y después me tocó con mucho cuidado la mejilla.

El dolor no se hizo esperar y me obligó a retroceder un poco, mientras yo también me tocaba la cara. Ardía. Cuando retiré mi mano vi mis dedos manchados de sangre. Debía de haberme cortado cuando me caí en medio de mi escape, solo que entonces estaba tan asustado que no le había puesto cuidado.

- ¡Estas herido! – Exclamó ella.

- Estoy bien – Le dije yo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Aunque la verdad era que me dolía bastante.

- ¡Nada de eso! Vamos ya mismo al campamento, tengo que curarte.

Y acto seguido me tomó de la mano para guiarme a través del bosque.

- ¿Y los otros niños? – Le pregunté intentado distinguir algo en la oscuridad.

- Joham ya los encontró – Me tranquilizó Hanna – Nos preocupamos bastante porque ustedes eran los únicos que no llegaban, entonces decidimos salir a buscarlos. Menos mal no se habían desviado demasiado – Luego frunció el ceño – Ese guía es un idiota, mira que andar soltando cuentos de brujas a unos niños ¿Es tonto o qué?

Yo suspiré mientras ella seguía peleando sola.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al campamento. Allí Hanna se encargó de mi herida y de darnos algo de comer. Inmediatamente yo me metí a la tienda. No tenía ánimos de quedarme afuera. Saqué de nuevo mi libro y me dispuse a continuar. Ahora solo debía aguantar medio día más…

--

Estábamos de nuevo en el autobús con destino al orfanato. Decididamente esa era la parte que más me gustaba de la excursión. En la mañana habíamos llevado a cabo otras actividades y, después de almorzar, habíamos recogido todo para volver. Justo a tiempo, porque mi libro se había acabado y mis dulces estaban a punto de hacerlo. Miré con tristeza la gran cantidad de curitas que tenía en el cuerpo. Nadie más tenía, solo yo. Estaba aruñado, con moretones y cortadas por todas partes. Yo tenía razón cuando decía que eso de acampar al aire libre no era lo mío. Y claro, todos mis golpes se notaban tres veces más debido al tono de mi piel.

Me llevé de nuevo el dedo a los labios y miré por la ventana. Aquellos verdes campos se quedaban muy atrás, justo en donde yo quería que estuvieran.

Ya entrada la tarde llegamos de nuevo a la Wammy´s House. En la calle y en las afueras había un gran alboroto. Yo salí del autobús cargando mi maleta que ahora no estaba tan exageradamente grande y di un recorrido a los alrededores con la mirada. Me encaminé inmediatamente a la puerta, entonces me choqué con alguien. Cuando levanté la mirada me sorprendí al ver al señor Wammy.

- ¡Elle! – Me saludo - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue en el paseo? – Me dijo muy feliz al parecer, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció al contemplarme. Creo que todas mis curitas respondían a su pregunta más que bien.

- Bien… creo – Mentí.

- Desde aquí no te ves muy bien – Me confesó – ¿Te caíste?

- Mil veces – Asentí. El se rió.

- No sabía que eras malo para acampar.

Yo suspiré.

- Ven, vamos dentro – Propuso. Yo lo seguí – Aquí afuera hay un gran desorden ¿Quieres comer algo?

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa. A veces el señor Wammy sí que me leía la mente. En esos momentos lo único que quería era olvidarme de mi horrible experiencia con la naturaleza y comerme algo muy, muy dulce…

CONTINUARA…

--

_**Y eso es todo W. Vamos, que alguien me diga por qué soy tan malita con L XDD. Jajaja, es que la verdad siempre me imaginé que él no era muy dado a este tipo de cosas XD. Y además se vería muy lindo con esas banditas :3.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. que va a ser un poco más serio porque se viene una parte muy importante en la vida de nuestro detective favorito. Así que no se lo pierdan XD. Esu, y ya saben, por amor a L, dejen un review!!**_


	5. Verdad

_**Hello!! sí, vuelvo!! vuelvo despues de haber estado perdida durante unos cuantos siglos por lo menos XP. Arrgg!! no se imaginan lo duro que me la puso la Universidad esta vez TT3TT, y todo porque hubo un paro. Ya saben, luego todos se atrasan y los profesores empiezan a acumular trabajo para intentar acabar bien XDD. Casi me olvido de que tenía una vida XDD. Jajaja, pero aqui vuelvo con otro capi, si quieren tirarme tomatazos por el retraso los acepto de buen grado XP.**_

_**Y como siempre, agradecer a todas las chicas que tan amablemente se toman la molestia de dejarme un review (todas son chicas, verdad? no estaré metiendo la pata XDDD): Vergen Isennawa, Witch Griselda Ravenwood, lains, kiri no maria, Samara snape, Aicara Cramhen y Nekozumi Hime. Ya saben, la historia es para ustedes. **_

_**Bueno, ya me dejo de tanta cosa y mejor nos vamos con la historia ;).**_

_**--**_

_**HISTORIAS DE LA NIÑEZ**_

_**VERDAD**_

Cerré el gigantesco libro que tenía entre las manos con un golpe seco y me quedé mirando la portada, "Física II" ponía allí. Luego dirigí mis ojos lentamente hacia el reloj que había en la mesita. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada en punto.

Todas mis noches eran así. Realmente era muy poco lo que yo dormía. Después de lo que había pasado no pude volver a conciliar el sueño como antes. Me pasaba las noches enteras leyendo libros que tomaba de la biblioteca. Entre menos pensara en mí y en mi vida, mejor, por eso solo escogía cosas especialmente interesantes. Cosas que prometieran absorber mi mente durante las largas horas de la noche. Las grandes y enrevesadas operaciones con números, los libros de suspenso y novelas policíacas lo conseguían.

La verdad era que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos libros había devorado. Pero sabía que eran demasiados. Es solo que, aquella noche en particular, no se me antojaba seguir leyendo. Había algo que sucedió el día anterior que me tenía bastante pensativo desde hace rato. Estábamos en el salón cuando habían ido a informarnos que al día siguiente no veríamos clases normales. La razón era que había llegado la hora de un "Test". Muchos niños parecieron comprender y colocaron cara de aburrimiento, pero yo seguía tan perdido como antes. ¿Test de qué cosa?

El hombre que fue a decirnos eso explicó, aunque a muchos esa explicación no les hacía falta, que cada año en la Wammy´s House se hacían una serie de pruebas para medir el nivel de conocimiento y el desarrollo que habíamos tenido en dicho año con el fin de encaminar mejor nuestra enseñanza. Por esa razón al día siguiente no tendríamos clases y a cambio de eso realizaríamos las pruebas.

El hombre nos dijo que no había porqué preocuparse, pues nuestros resultados no serían conocidos ni nos afectarían en lo más mínimo. Como ya nos había dicho, todo era cuestión de ver nuestros progresos. Pero la sola idea ya me traía a mí una ligera sospecha. Aunque quizá todo fuera cosa mía.

Después de eso nos dieron el horario. De 7:30 a 11:30 tendríamos la primera sesión de preguntas. Después de eso de 13:00 a 17:00 la segunda y terminaríamos. No cabía duda de que aquel iba a ser un día muy largo. Volví a mirar el reloj que estaba en la mesita e hice un gesto molesto al ver que solo habían pasado 15 minutos. El tiempo solía írseme por las noches así de lento.

Luego miré al techo mientras volvía a divagar en las pruebas que tendríamos por la mañana. La verdad era que estaba bastante confundido y no sabía si creer o no. Puede que lo que nos hubieran dicho fuera cierto y que yo estuviera exagerando, sin embargo, la idea de hacer unas pruebas así solo para mirar nuestro nivel… tenía que haber algo más detrás de todo eso. Me llevé el pulgar de la mano derecha a los labios. También nos habían dicho que no había necesidad de que estudiáramos nada, cosa que yo había seguido si no se contaba que había estado estudiando Física II hace poco.

Pero no era solo eso. El señor Wammy también me tenía preocupado. En el tiempo que llevaba en el orfanato había empezado a notar una cierta irregularidad en su estadía en el mismo. El siempre estaba muy pendiente de nosotros y de todo lo que sucedía en la Wammy´s House, iba de aquí para allá y se llevaba bien con todos; pero había ocasiones en que apenas se le veía, en que parecía estar bastante ocupado, casi como si ocultara algo. Incluso salía de viaje muy temprano en la mañana, sin avisar, y se demoraba algunas semanas en volver.

Yo le había preguntado a Hanna sobre ello y le había insinuado mis sospechas de que él, además del orfanato, tenía algo más, a lo que ella me había dado un golpe en la cabeza y me había dicho que dejara de pensar tanto, que todo iba bien.

Suspiré y volví a abrir el libro en la página en que había quedado. De nada me iba a servir pensar en algo que por ahora no tenía respuesta. Con eso lo único que iba a conseguir es que mi noche se alargara mucho más. Ya pasaría al día siguiente lo que tuviera que pasar.

--

Miré detenidamente el paquete de hojas que tenía delante de mí, junto a un lápiz. No hacía mucho que me habían entregado todo aquello y aún no podíamos abrirlo.

Esa mañana, después de bajar a desayunar, nos habían dado los salones a los cuales debíamos dirigirnos para empezar con el examen. El reloj que estaba en la pared marcaba las 7:30. A una orden de la mujer que nos iba a vigilar todos sacamos las hojas de su envoltorio y empezamos a resolver aquella prueba kilométrica. Yo miré con curiosidad el montón de cosas que tenía frente a mí: Una sola hoja para marchar las respuestas, una hoja en blanco por si necesitábamos calcular algo y un cuadernillo. Comencé a pasar las hojas de este último cogiéndolas de la puntita y leyendo por encima las preguntas.

Estas estaban agrupadas en categorías y por lo visto eran bastantes. Cogí el lápiz y empecé. Lo primero que debía resolver eran las preguntas de matemáticas. A mí alrededor todos comenzaron a garabatear en la hoja en blanco, pero yo no la necesitaba, al menos no aún, podía hacer aquellas operaciones fácilmente en la cabeza. Lo único que necesitaba era leer una vez para contestar, de modo que a los pocos minutos tenía una buena parte de la hoja de respuestas llena. Me detuve un momento para mirarla.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo diablos se hace esto?! – Escuché murmurar al chico que se sentaba al lado mío.

Desvié muy poco la mirada para observarlo. Había arrojado el lápiz lejos y miraba la hoja de operaciones con ira. Me sorprendí visiblemente al ver que la tenía llena por ambos lados con números y líneas. Ante eso me volví para mirar la mía que se asomaba por debajo de todos los papeles y que estaba completamente en blanco.

- ¡Señorita! – Exclamó el chico. La mujer que nos cuidaba levantó la vista y lo miró - ¿Podría darme otra hoja, por favor?

Ella se dirigió hacia él y le entregó lo que pedía antes de volver a su puesto. Inmediatamente el chico agarró el lápiz y empezó a garabatear de nuevo con la vista fija en el papel.

Muy bien, él estaba exagerando, estaba gastando de más. Desvié la vista de él y me fijé en el chico que estaba al otro lado. No pude creer que estuviera casi en las mismas condiciones que el otro. Tenía la vista fija en su hoja, la cual estaba bastante rayada y murmuraba cosas a toda velocidad. Yo hace mucho que había terminado con lo de matemáticas y no me había visto en la necesidad de rayar ni una sola vez ¿Sería que estaba haciendo todo mal?

Deseché esa idea sacudiendo la cabeza y decidí concentrarme en lo mío o de lo contrario no acabaría a tiempo. Aún me faltaba más de la mitad del cuestionario y no pensaba perder el tiempo…

--

Di un suspiro cansado en cuanto terminé y miré la hoja de respuestas, la cual estaba ahora completamente llena. Aproximadamente habían sido unas 130 preguntas. La verdad era que no me gustaban las pruebas así, y tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que estaba sospechando en la madrugada. Pero no lo podía asegurar.

Me levanté lentamente y empecé a caminar por entre los puestos sumido en mis pensamientos. Luego le entregué todo a la señora que nos cuidaba. Justo iba a dar media vuelta para salir del salón cuando ella me llamó.

- Oye, espera – Me dijo.

-¿Si? – Pregunté yo volviendo sobre mis pasos, un tanto extrañado por su reacción - ¿Qué sucede?

Ella miró lo que yo le acababa de entregar antes de hablarme.

- ¿Seguro que ya terminaste? – Inquirió. Parecía que intentaba escoger muy bien las palabras. Yo asentí - ¿En serio? – Volvió a la carga.

- Claro – Respondí inocentemente, sin saber de qué me estaba hablando – Si no fuera así no le habría entregado nada.

Ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablarme.

- La prueba empezó hace una hora y media nada más. La mayoría, por no decir que todos los demás niños, ni siquiera han llegado a la mitad. Es imposible que tú hayas terminado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté bastante extrañado. A mí tampoco me cabía en la cabeza que solo hubiera pasado una hora y media cuando aquella prueba se me había hecho eterna. Miré con incredulidad el reloj que marcaba las nueve. No había duda ahora.

- Todavía hay tiempo – Me sonrió la señora tendiéndome de vuelta lo que yo le acababa de dar – No te preocupes.

- ¡Pero si ya terminé! – Protesté llevándome el pulgar a los labios con gesto molesto ¿Por qué no creía?

- ¡Hasta tu hoja de operaciones está en blanco! – Exclamó ella también, moviendo la hoja delante de mi cara.

- No la necesité – Le dije.

- ¡Tuviste que haberla necesitado!

En ese momento la señora se interrumpió pues la puerta acababa de abrirse. Yo miré en esa dirección y me sorprendió ver a Hanna parada en el umbral con cara de sorpresa y con un montón de hojas blancas en las manos.

- Eh…. – Vaciló – ¿Interrumpo?

- No, Hanna querida, pasa por favor – Se apresuró a decir la mujer sonriéndole casi como si intentara disculparse.

Hanna avanzó con paso vacilante y se me quedó mirando con cara de "¿Qué hiciste?", justo antes de colocar las hojas en la mesa.

- Creo que le harán falta, señora Smith – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Los chicos estás gastando bastantes de estas.

La tal señora Smith aprovechó ese comentario para mirarme de reojo, a lo que yo miré hacia otro lado con un puchero ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creerme? Yo no tenía la culpa de no haber necesitado aquella hoja. Hanna notó ese gesto y se apresuró a interceder.

- ¿Elle hizo algo malo, señora Smith? – Preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Bien, dice que ya terminó pero a mí no me convence. No es posible que haya terminado en hora y media y que no haya utilizado ni una sola vez la hoja de operaciones. A mí me suena que quiere terminar rápido, contestando cualquier cosa.

Yo la miré ceñudo y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Hanna. Ella estaba conteniendo la risa, cosa que me enfadó aún más.

- Le aseguro que Elle no le quiere causar problemas – Le dijo a la señora Smith tomándome de la mano – Es un chico muy listo, en serio.

La mujer se apresuró a contestar pero Hanna se lo impidió.

- Yo me encargaré de él – Continuó mientras me arrastraba en dirección a la puerta – No se preocupe.

Justo antes de salir del salón volví la vista para encontrarme con el rostro de la señora Smith, el cual era una mezcla de rabia y confusión, y con el rostro de los otros niños que me miraban fijamente.

Me alegré cuando estuve afuera. Hanna y yo caminamos un rato por el pasillo sin decir nada hasta pasados unos minutos, tras los cuales ella se volvió para mirarme. Yo aún estaba molesto.

- Vamos, Elle, no le hagas caso, estoy segura de que ella no lo hizo por mal – Me murmuró con tono tranquilizador.

- ¡Pero no quería creerme! – Exclamé haciendo un puchero, a lo que ella se rió - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – Le reclamé.

- ¡Es que te ves tan lindo así! – Sonrió ella revolviéndome el cabello – Toma.

Yo miré lo que me tendía y me sorprendió ver que eran un montón de caramelos. Bien, la rabia se había ido, ahora estaba mucho mejor. Hanna me sonrió y continúo enfilando el pasillo a mi lado.

- Elle – Susurró lentamente, casi con duda, pasado un rato.

Yo me volví para encararla y entonces noté que me estaba mirando con preocupación, cosa que despertó mi curiosidad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté con suavidad al ver que ella no decía nada.

- ¿Has dormido bien últimamente? ¿No estás enfermo, verdad? Tienes unas ojeras terribles, Elle, creo que algo anda mal.

Me detuve en seco y me quedé mirándola incapaz de reaccionar. Lo último que deseaba era que alguien se diera cuenta de que yo no era capaz de pegar el ojo por las noches. Algo sí andaba mal, algo siempre había andado mal desde aquel día que prefería no recordar.

- Estoy bien – Mentí desviando la mirada.

- ¿En serio? – Volvió a inquirir ella, no muy convencida con mi respuesta – Deberías dormir más.

Yo asentí sin mirarla aún, mientras continuábamos avanzando lentamente. Pasado un rato ella volvió a hablarme.

- Bueno, creo que yo ya tengo que irme. Hay varias cosas que me encargaron hacer durante estas pruebas. Al parecer tú tienes bastante tiempo libre antes de la segunda parte de los exámenes, al menos no vas a terminar tan exhausto como los otros chicos.

- Sí – Susurré sin mucho ánimo – Nos vemos, Hanna.

Ella me dirigió una última sonrisa y después se alejó trotando. Suspiré de alivio cuando la perdí de vista en una esquina. A veces ella era bastante perceptiva. Me detuve a pensar qué debería hacer hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo. No había mucho en lo que pudiera entretenerme dado que el orfanato estaba desierto. Recordé entonces que tenía un libro sin terminar en mi habitación y decidí ir por el.

Era mucho más rápido si atravesaba el campo del orfanato y luego tomaba las escaleras que iban a los pisos superiores, así que muy lentamente me empecé a dirigir hacia el lugar. Afuera estaba brillando un gran sol y me costó un poco acostumbrarme al resplandor. Cuando lo hice, me llevé una grandísima sorpresa.

Allí afuera, caminando con rapidez junto a otro hombre, se encontraba el señor Wammy. Yo me detuve y me quedé mirándolo bastante extrañado. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que el señor Wammy estuviera fuera del orfanato. Se había ido un día muy temprano en la mañana, como era su costumbre, y desde entonces no había regresado, hasta ese día. Desvié un tanto la mirada para observar al individuo que caminaba a su lado cuchicheándole algo con prisa. Tenía lentes y aspecto preocupado. No lo reconocí en absoluto.

Tan concentrado estaba mirándolo, que no me di cuenta cuando el señor Wammy me vio.

- ¡Elle! – Exclamó haciéndome señas con una mano para que me acercara. Yo obedecí.

- Buenos días, señor Wammy – Lo saludé.

- ¿Qué tal has estado?

- Bien, creo – La sonrisa en su rostro pareció desvanecerse durante un segundo para ser sustituida por una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿No deberías estar en las pruebas ahora? – Me preguntó con curiosidad.

- Yo… - Vacilé durante unos instantes. No sabía si a él le iba a molestar que hubiera terminado antes – Acabé hace un rato – Pero al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, una sonrisa de emoción surcó su rostro.

- ¡Pero claro! ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido! – Exclamó con alegría – Ah! Por cierto. Elle, te presento al señor Roger – Acto seguido hizo un gesto para señalarme al hombre que estaba junto a él, quien me sonrió amistosamente y me tendió la mano.

- Mucho gusto chico, soy Roger – Se presentó.

- Elle Lawliet.

Apenas le dije mi nombre, el señor Roger mudó su expresión a una de asombro y se me quedó viendo como si yo fuera una aparición. Luego dirigió su vista muy lentamente hacia el señor Wammy, casi como si quisiera que él le comprobara que yo era real. Este solo asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

- Así que este es el chico del que me habías hablado Quillsh – Comentó volviéndome a mirar.

- Sí, Roger.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de que…?

- Ahora no es el momento – Lo interrumpió el señor Wammy – Ya se verá más adelante.

A este punto, todo que yo había estado intentando ignorar durante la mañana se me vino de golpe a la cabeza. Algo allí no cuadraba ¿De qué estaban hablando esos dos? Las sospechas que tenía eran demasiado grandes como para no hacerlo notar. El señor Wammy pareció entenderlo, porque de inmediato me sonrió como si nada pasara.

- Bueno, nos veremos más tarde, Elle – Me dijo – Ahora tengo algunas cosas que atender. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la segunda parte de las pruebas.

- Gracias – Dije con un tono un tanto apagado. Me estaba ocultando algo, y él sabía que yo estaba dudando.

- Adiós Elle, fue un gusto el conocerte – Se despidió a su vez el señor Roger, intentando recuperar la calma.

Me despedí de ambos y me quedé un buen rato allí parado, mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas. Intenté frenar mis pensamientos con mucho esfuerzo. Más me valía entretener mi mente en algo para evitar pensar en esas cosas. No me gustaba dudar del señor Wammy, él siempre había sido muy bueno conmigo, pero una parte de mí estaba inconforme y no podía negarle su extraño comportamiento ¿Qué le había dicho al señor Roger sobre mí para que este se sorprendiera tanto al conocerme?

Aparté esas dudas por el momento sacudiendo mi cabeza, y luego, con paso rápido, me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de mi libro…

--

Estuve leyendo en uno de los cuartos de mesas del orfanato durante toda la mañana hasta que había llegado la hora de almorzar. Ya en el comedor, miles de comentarios sobre las pruebas se escuchaban por todos lados. Casi había olvidado que los otros niños acababan de terminar y que aún estaban muy agitados por todo.

- Sé que me va a ir mal – Le decía una chica a su compañero – Me demoré demasiado en lo de geografía.

- Bueno, la verdad es que aquellas pruebas estaban bastante extrañas – Le respondió el chico con cansancio en la voz – Sé de muchos chicos que no lograron terminar. Yo las acabé pero me costó bastante. No sé qué diablos pensaban cuando nos pusieron a hacer esto. El año pasado eran mucho más sencillas.

Volví la cabeza y miré a mis espaldas. Allí estaban aquellos chicos conversando. Ambos eran mayores que yo.

- Nos están midiendo pero a un nivel demasiado alto – Se quejó la chica – No sé que van a ganar con eso.

- Quien sabe….

Justo entonces me di cuenta de que la mayoría de comentarios se referían a la dificultad de las pruebas. Cosa que me desconcertó, pues a mí no me habían parecido tan duras. Seguro que había hecho algo mal. Decidí concentrarme en mi almuerzo, después de todo, la segunda sesión se acercaba.

--

Miré con cansancio mi segunda hoja de respuestas, la cual ya estaba completamente terminada, y luego miré el reloj de la pared. Estaba vez había roto mi record, pensé con ironía. Solo había pasado una hora y cuarto desde que empezara y la situación era demasiado parecida a la de la mañana: Todos tenían serios problemas. Me levanté y me dirigí con paso lento hasta el puesto en donde estaba la señora Smith, demorándome a propósito. No quería que me regañara de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando le tendí las hojas ella las tomó sin siquiera mirarme a la cara, cosa que me tranquilizó.

Justo iba a salir cuando noté que todos tenían sus vistas fijas en mí. Algunas preocupadas, otras casi suplicantes. Apuré el paso y cerré la puerta con rapidez. No entendía qué pasaba. Esta vez había intentado poner más atención en lo que hacía y pensar más las cosas, y de todas maneras había salido excesivamente temprano. Suspiré. De igual forma todo estaba hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al no tener nada que hacer después de las pruebas, pues nuestras clases habían sido suspendidas, la tarde se me pasó más lento de lo normal, de modo que agradecí cuando por fin llegó la hora de dormir. Cuando acabaron los exámenes el orfanato se había llenado de conversas y comentarios respecto a estas. Pero a esa hora, cuando todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, todo se mostraba mucho más tranquilo. Saqué el libro de física II, lápiz y papel y empecé a hacer unas operaciones que había querido probar. Era obvio que aquella noche, como siempre, no iba a dormir.

Me entretuve demasiado con el libro y cuando menos pensé ya lo había terminado por completo. Suspiré llevándome un dedo a los labios. Me estaba pasando algo raro, que hubiera terminado con el libro de física y sus ejercicios en una noche no era buena señal. Aunque yo no lo reconociera, estaba evitando pensar en ciertas cosas. Miré el reloj que marcaba la una de la mañana. Aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer y yo no quería pasarme todo ese tiempo con la mente en blanco, así que decidí bajar a la biblioteca a buscar algo. Muchas veces quedaba abierta, así que no era problema.

Salí de mi habitación y enfilé el oscuro pasillo que solo era iluminado por la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Caminé durante un buen rato bastante despacio para no despertar a nadie ni causar problemas. Casi había olvidado que el camino hacia la biblioteca pasaba por delante de la oficina del señor Wammy, y solo lo recordé cuando, con un golpe de sorpresa, vi la luz encendida y escuché débiles voces adentro ¿Qué hacía el señor Wammy despierto a esa hora?

Con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza y con la seguridad de que yo no debería estar haciendo eso, me acerque sigilosamente hasta la orilla de la puerta y, al estar esta entreabierta, pude ver el interior del estudio casi en su totalidad. Adentro estaba el señor Wammy sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de madera y frente a él se hallaba el hombre que había conocido esa mañana, el señor Roger. Este último tenía unos documentos que no distinguí y, aunque no podía verle el rostro, noté un leve temblor en sus manos.

- Esto es imposible Quillsh – Escuché que murmuraba – Sencillamente imposible.

- Y sin embargo es real, Roger. Esos resultados son oficiales – Le respondió el señor Wammy sin alterarla voz – Hemos analizado primero los resultados de aquellos que más han sobresalido y eso es lo que hemos obtenido. Debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí bastante al principio, pero no esperaba menos.

Luego hubo un largo silencio.

- Quillsh ¿Te das cuenta de lo que es esto? En todos los años que lleva este orfanato jamás se había presentado algo así, es… difícil de creer.

- No seas tan cabezota, Roger, yo ya te había hablado de esto.

- Sí, pero verlo es muy diferente – Se defendió el señor Roger. Luego siguió mirando los papeles – Esto es increíble. Superó a los más antiguos y en mucho.

Me aparté de la puerta y me quedé mirando la oscuridad de pasillo con el ceño fruncido. Aquella conversación había resultado muy extraña. Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tramaban esos dos. No me gustaba, en ese orfanato había algo que yo estaba pasando por alto y que era de gran importancia. El señor Wammy lo sabía, pero jamás lo había dicho ¿Qué era?

Con todas las preguntas que me acosaban en ese momento no me fijé que la puerta se había abierto y que por ella asomaba la cabeza el señor Wammy.

- Así que estabas allí, Elle – Murmuró.

Inmediatamente un escalofrío me recorrió y pegué un saltito de sorpresa. Ahora sí estaba en serios problemas. Con el corazón a mil me fijé en que el señor Roger también salía al pasillo y se me quedaba mirando atónito.

- ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó el señor Wammy, quien, a pesar de todo, no mostraba enfado.

- Me dirigía hacia la biblioteca – Le confesé – Y entonces lo escuché a usted hablando con el señor Roger.

- ¿Y por qué te quedaste a escuchar? ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió. Aquella era una pregunta de doble filo, lo sabía bien, pero ahora que ya estaba allí no iba a dar un paso atrás.

- Usted está ocultando algo, señor Wammy – Le solté mirándolo al rostro – Tal vez no es la mejor forma de decirlo y tal vez esto no me incumbe, pero hay algo detrás de lo que usted realiza en el orfanato – Estaba intentando elegir muy bien las palabras y expresar mis sospechas tal y como eran – Bien, es muy posible que usted tenga otros asuntos y no hay problema. Pero el orfanato tampoco es normal ¿Verdad? Hay algo aquí que no es normal. Lo noto y con bastante claridad. Este lugar no es como cualquier otro, este sitio tiene otro motivo para existir, aunque aún no me entero de cual es. Usted me lo dijo cuando llegué, que había estado siguiéndome y que conocía ciertas capacidades en mí que yo ignoraba y que, pese a todo, aún ignoro. Si ese fue el motivo por el cual me aceptó en su orfanato cuando perdí a mi familia… - Me detuve un segundo con un leve estremecimiento al pronunciar aquellas palabras – Si ese fue el motivo…. Entonces dudo mucho que este lugar sea normal.

Cuando terminé contemplé el rostro del señor Wammy evaluando su reacción. El no mostraba gran sorpresa, en cambio, el señor Roger parecía estar al borde de un colapso.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? – Me preguntó. Yo baje la mirada y la clavé en el suelo, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Mi teoría tiene un margen de error muy pequeño – Susurré – Realmente no creo que esté equivocado.

Una gran carcajada me hizo levantar la vista bastante sorprendido. Miré sin comprender al señor Wammy que parecía estar muy feliz., y a juzgar por la expresión del señor Roger, él estaba tan confundido como yo.

- Muy bien, Elle – Exclamó quitándose las gafas para secarse una lágrima – Absolutamente todo lo que has dicho es correcto. Sabía que eras tú.

Debió de entender en ese momento que yo estaba perdido porque entonces me sonrió en señal de disculpa.

- Creo que este pasillo no es el mejor lugar para explicarte las cosas ¿Verdad?, vamos, entra – Ya acto seguido se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar a su oficina.

- Espera, Quillsh – Lo detuvo el señor Roger - ¿Acaso le vas a decir…?

- Claro que sí. Además, de todas formas él ya lo sospecha.

El señor Wammy me condujo hasta la silla que estaba delante de su escritorio. Vi como él se sentaba en su propio asiento, mientras que el señor Roger se instalaba en un gran sofá que estaba un poco más al centro de la habitación. El señor Wammy sirvió té y me pasó una tasa a mí junto con el recipiente de la azúcar, después se puso a beber el suyo.

- Bien – Continuó después de unos minutos – Como te dije afuera, Elle, acertaste en todo. Tienes toda la razón cuando afirmas que yo tengo otro trabajo adicional y que este orfanato no es común y corriente. Empezaré a hablarte un poco sobre mí. Soy un inventor y un filántropo, como verás, siempre me ha gustado invertir gran parte de las grandes sumas de dinero que recibo por mis inventos en cosas que ayuden a las personas. Fundé la Wammy´s House en 1945, justo después de la segunda guerra mundial junto con Roger, quien ahora es el actual director.

Tanta fue la sorpresa que me llevé que por poco me atranco con el té.

- ¿El señor Roger es el director? ¿No era usted? – Le pregunté.

- Claro que no, Roger dirige el orfanato, bastante bien debo decir. Yo no puedo hacerlo porque en muchas ocasiones debo salir por motivos de trabajo. Sé que Roger no ha estado últimamente presente, pero eso se debe a motivos especiales que ya te comentaré más adelante. Como te dije, fundé este orfanato hace varios años ya, pero cuando lo creé no quise que fuera un lugar cualquiera – Me sonrió – La Wammy´s House busca el desarrollo de niños con grandes capacidades intelectuales, lo que uno diría genios. Aquí puedes encontrar chicos de cualquier nacionalidad, todos ellos brillantes, como tú. Esa fue la razón para que te viniera estudiando desde hace rato.

- Pero yo aún no era huérfano cuando usted me estudiaba ¿No es así? – Le dije dando un sorbo a mi té – Creo que hay otra razón – El señor Wammy volvió a sonreír.

- Tan perspicaz como siempre, Elle. Tienes razón. Tú me llamaste la atención desde mucho antes. En medio de mis investigaciones y de mis viajes di contigo y desde ese momento me dediqué a indagar más sobre ti. Me llamaste mucho la atención. Pero no había transcurrido casi nada de tiempo cuando supe lo que te había pasado – Se detuvo al notar que estaba empezando a recordar cosas que no me gustaban, pero le hice saber que estaba bien y él prosiguió – Fue cuando decidí traerte aquí, encajarías perfecto.

Suspiré. A mí me parecía todo lo contrario.

- Entonces empecé a notar que eras extrañamente excepcional - Siguió diciéndome el señor Wammy – En todo este tiempo has superado demasiado mis expectativas ¿Cómo decirlo? Eres genio entre genios – Lo miré al rostro, muy atento – Nunca había visto algo así, Elle. No obstante, quise comprobarlo. Como ya sabrás, cada año realizamos unas pruebas para medir el grado de progreso de todos los niños del orfanato, yo aproveché este hecho para confirmar lo que creía intuir de ti. Ordené que duplicaran el nivel y la dificultad de las pruebas, que de por sí ya eran bastante exigentes para cualquier persona promedio. Muchos tuvieron grandes problemas ante esto, sencillamente no estaban listos, pero tú, Elle – El señor Wammy empezó a buscar entre sus papeles hasta encontrar unos y pasármelos – Tú obtuviste el 100 por ciento de aciertos, y según tengo entendido terminaste en un mínimo de tiempo y ni siquiera realizaste operaciones.

Sentí un escalofrío en el acto y me tensé bastante.

- ¿La señora Smith se lo dijo, verdad? – Inquirí recordando sin mucho gusto el pequeño altercado que habíamos tenido. El señor Wammy se rió.

- Vaya que sí, pero ella solo lo hizo porque estaba preocupada, no la tomes a mal. Creo que quedó bastante sorprendida, tanto como yo al darme cuenta de tus resultados.

- Es sencillamente imposible Quillsh – Intervino el señor Roger, levantándose del sofá en donde había estado sumido en el silencio hasta ese momento - Aún no me lo creó.

- ¿Por qué no? – Inquirió el señor Wammy con cansancio – Te vengo diciendo lo mismo toda la tarde.

- ¡Pero tiene 8 años, Quillsh! ¡Es solo un niño!

- ¡Bah! Tonterías. Elle ya ha demostrado de sobra que es más capaz incluso que tú y yo juntos.

El señor Roger se rascó la cabeza suspirando y se desplomó de nuevo en el sofá, sin intención de agregar nada más.

- Perdona al viejo Roger – Me dijo el señor Wammy guiñándome un ojo- Ya entenderá – Yo solté una risita.

- ¡Escuché lo de viejo, Quillsh! Tú también estás pasado en añitos así que no me tomes el pelo.

- Ya, ya, hombre. Bueno, Elle, como te venía diciendo, me dejaste más que sorprendido. Hace rato me dijiste que tenía algo más que atender que el orfanato y es verdad, mi trabajo es una gran responsabilidad que adoro, pero hay algo más, y te dije que te lo explicaría. He financiado muchas cosas con mi dinero y tengo la esperanza puesta en un mundo mejor para todos. He prestado mi ayuda en muchas ocasiones, pero me temo que ninguna es tan delicada como esta y yo no puedo hacerlo solo – Lo miré fijamente, de repente su expresión se había tornado seria y preocupada – No –Se corrigió – Nadie ha podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Las cosas se están complicando, Elle, me temo que se puede avecinar una guerra tan grande como la segunda. Una tercera guerra mundial – El señor Wammy me miró al rostro. Yo estaba inmóvil – Las agencias de detectives y las organizaciones de inteligencia se están dando por vencidas…

- ¡Espera, Quillsh! – Saltó de inmediato el señor Roger. Estaba bastante alterado - ¡No puedes hacer esto, es solo un niño, no puedes pedirle que realice un milagro! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, ni las organizaciones de inteligencia han podido hacer algo! ¡No puedes esperar que…!

- Sé lo que digo, Roger – Le respondió el señor Wammy muy serio, jamás lo había visto así – Se nos está acabando el tiempo – Después de eso de eso le dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se arrodilló frente a mí. Yo tenía el corazón a mil – Elle – Me dijo – Necesito que me prestes tus habilidades y nos ayudes a resolver un caso de Bio-terrorismo…

CONTINUARA…

_**--**_

_**Y se vino!! el caso que nuestro muchachito lindo resolvió a sus 8 años X33!! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aproveché para dejar aqui algo sobre la verdadera historia de la Crazy House ;). No se vayan a perder el proximo cap.**_

_**Y termino diciendo lo de siempre, por amor a L, dejen un review y así soy feliz como lombriz XD. Nos vemos.**_


	6. L

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!!!! no, no soy una aparición aunque así lo parezca u.u. De nuevo me disculpo, aunque es imperdonable el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar. Como ya les dije, no voy a abandonar mi historia consentida, es solo que en algunos capítulos hay cosas que quiero modificar y últimamente la Uni se ha puesto realmente dura XP. Desde que entré a este semestre no ha sido mucho el tiempo que le he podido dedicar, pero bueh. Conseguí un rato en mi pc y terminé el siguiente cap para traérselos y desempolvar las cosas por aqui X3333. Como siempre, no puedo empezar sin agradecerle a las personas que muy amablemente se toman el trabajo de animarme con sus comentarios ^^: kiri no maria, lains, kirika yahana, Aicara Cramhen, Vegen Isennawa, Druca, shice-san, mi gemela linda Aimy Candy, Cielo y por último probavilidad-71-porciento. En serio, gracias, ustedes son mi inspiración *^*.**_

_**Y ahora sí, vamos con nuestra historia (por fin XD).**_

_*****  
**_

_**HISTORIAS DE LA NIÑEZ**_

_**L**_

_**(N de la A: Tendrán que recurrir a su imaginación para imaginar aqui la ya muy conocida L, pues lamentablemente el fanfiction no reconoce formatos como el del Old English Text ^^!)  
**_

Me quedé mirando el rostro del señor Wammy durante un buen rato, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación adicional. Lo que acababa de decirme aún daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente, podía sentirla.

- Quillsh - Murmuró el señor Roger detrás de mí con un hilo de voz - ¿Qué diablos quieres lograr?

El señor Wammy lo ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a mí. Estaba muy tenso.

- Piénsalo bien, Elle, muy bien, porque si aceptas, te estarás involucrando en algo sumamente peligroso.

Yo lo sabía, era por eso que no me lo podía creer. Sabía perfectamente lo que era el bio-terrorismo. Atentar a naciones con armas biológicas para conseguir infundar confusión y desorden entre la población y los gobiernos. Bastantes novelas de detectives y cosas así había leído como para no saber qué significaba. De resolver ese tipo de crímenes dependían muchas cosas que estaban en juego. Y, si yo llegaba a aceptar, una gran responsabilidad caería sobre mí. El señor Wammy me lo había dicho, nadie había podido resolver aquel caso, las esperanzas se le habían agotado, y yo era su última salida.

Mi mente iba a mil. Pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenía y en todo lo que se me vendría encima. Hasta entonces ni siquiera había soñado con que algo así me llegara a ocurrir, pensar en eso sería una locura. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de los nervios y de la incertidumbre, había una parte en mí que estaba disfrutando realmente de todo aquello y que poco a poco se apoderó de mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no? Hasta ahora había pensado que mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un juego bastante aburrido, no había desafíos ni nada por el estilo en ella. No había casi nada que lograra entretenerme lo suficiente, y yo siempre estaba buscando cosas que lograran exigirme un cierto grado de concentración.

Bien, delante de mí había un juego al que podía jugar, había algo que me interesaba lo suficiente como para dedicarle mi tiempo. Por fin podía llegar a medirme y saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Podía hacer que los tipos malos pagaran como en las novelas, y podía hacer que el señor Wammy dejara de preocuparse.

Todo por lo que había pasado hasta entonces, lo había pasado para llegar a ese momento.

- Lo haré – Dije firmemente, mientras levantaba la mirada para centrarla en los ojos del señor Wammy. El se sorprendió momentáneamente por la determinación que tenía mi voz.

- ¿Lo has pensado bien? – Inquirió en tono bajo. Yo asentí.

- Perfectamente.

Un corto momento de silencio siguió a esas palabras.

- Bien – me dijo el señor Wammy con seriedad. En ese caso Elle, a partir de mañana te dejaré de tratar como si fueras un niño. Te trataré como si fueras otros de mis compañeros de trabajo. Partiremos a primera hora de la mañana hacia Londres. Puedes ir y arreglar tu equipaje, nada muy grande. Te esperaré en mi oficina a las 5:40 de la mañana ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí.

- Ve ahora a tu habitación. No hay tiempo que perder.

Me bajé de un salto del asiento y corrí hacia la puerta. En cuanto la cerré escuché que adentro el señor Roger empezaba a discutir, pero no le puse mayor cuidado. Tenía el corazón a mil, la simple idea de lo que acababa de aceptar se me hacía totalmente increíble.

Salvé rápidamente la distancia que había hasta mi cuarto y entré en él sin hacer mayor ruido. Después saqué una maleta que había por allí y la coloqué sobre la cama. Me detuve momentáneamente. ¿Qué debería llevar? Sacudí la cabeza molesto, abrí uno de mis cajones y metí lo primero que se me cruzó. No le veía importancia a la maleta ni a escoger lo que debería llevar. Organizar equipajes era agotador, había que pensar y gastar mucho tiempo en cosas que no tenían importancia. Si por mí fuera, usaría la misma ropa todos los días, así no tendría que gastar mi mente en qué ponerme todos los días.

Lo único que me preocupaba eran los dulces y llevar algún libro para entretenerme, solo por si acaso. Miré con impaciencia el reloj que había en la mesita de noche e hice un puchero enojado al ver que solo eran las dos y media de la madrugada y yo ya tenía todo listo. Con un suspiro me encaramé a la cama y me llevé un dedo a los labios. No había de otra, tendría que esperar. Volví a mirar el reloj y me resigne a contar en mi cabeza cuantos minutos, segundos y milésimas de segundo me separaban de las 5:40 de la madrugada…

***

La maleta cayó al piso con un sonido sordo. Por fin, después de tanto esperar, había llegado la hora. Me bajé de la cama rápidamente, abrí con sigilo la puerta de mi cuarto y enfilé de nuevo aquel pasillo oscuro. Había un aire frío entrando por todos lados. Encontré al señor Wammy en la puerta de su oficina, con un sombrero de viaje y una maleta de cuero negro, junto al señor Roger. Me sonrió en cuanto me vio.

Dirigí una mirada tímida al señor Roger, quien estaba con el seño fruncido mirando hacía otro lado, casi parecía que estuviera haciendo un berrinche. El señor Wammy hizo lo mismo que yo y soltó una risita, a lo que el otro respondió con un bufido. Ladeé la cabeza con gesto curioso, jamás iba a entender a los adultos.

- Bueno Roger, dejo el orfanato en tus manos, lo harás bien como siempre – Murmuró el señor Wammy sonriéndole.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Espero que te vaya bien en esta locura, y traigas al menos a Elle de una pieza – Le respondió el aludido.

- Vamos, no lo asustes, qué falta de tacto de tu parte.

El señor Roger lanzó un bufido y volvió a desviar la mirada.

- Que dices, Elle ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, señor Wammy – Le contesté. Si fuera por mí desde las dos y media de la madrugada ya hubiera partido.

Me despedí del señor Roger rápidamente. Antes de volverme y enfilar las escaleras con el señor Wammy alcancé a ver que nos dirigía una mirada como si estuviéramos locos. Y en cierto modo lo estábamos.

Afuera hacía algo de frío pero no hubo mayor problema, ya que un bonito coche nos esperaba con el motor encendido.

- Iremos al aeropuerto cuanto antes – Me explicó el señor Wammy mientras colocaba nuestros equipajes en el maletero y se sentaba posteriormente a mi lado, en la parte de atrás del carro. Con una seña de su mano hizo que el chofer se pusiera en marcha – Una vez allá tomaremos mi avión privado. Esperaremos a estar en él para ponerte al tanto de la situación.

Yo asentí en silencio. Con lo que me había dicho no tenía problemas, así que me dediqué a mirar por la ventana mientras que el sol lentamente iba haciendo acto de aparición. Transcurrido un rato me entró una duda. Sabía que el señor Wammy era muy precavido, pero de todas formas no estaba muy seguro al respecto.

- ¿Sucede algo, Elle? – Me preguntó él sorprendiéndome ¿Sabría leer mentes?

- Ehhhh…. – Vacilé durante un momento.

- Me ibas a preguntar algo ¿verdad? – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo fruncí el ceño visiblemente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe, señor Wammy? – Inquirí.

- Bueno, siempre que estas pensando en algo te llevas el dedo a los labios ¿ves? Como ahora.

Miré mi mano derecha. Tal como él lo había dicho, tenía el dedo pulgar en la boca. Lo retiré de allí cuanto antes mientras el color se me subía al rostro. Inmediatamente después me crucé de brazos haciendo un puchero. La verdad, mis malas costumbres podían ser molestas en ocasiones, me hacían demasiado obvio. O al menos eso pensaba yo. El señor Wammy se empezó a reír con ganas.

- Déjalo, Elle, no es nada – Me comentó muy alegre. Yo no le veía la gracia a chuparme el dedo inconscientemente y por tanto no compartía la broma. Pero sencillamente me resultaba imposible estar de mal humor con el señor Wammy cuando él siempre andaba con tanta energía - ¿Qué es eso de lo que me querías hablar?

- Bueno – Empecé a decir, cerrando mis manos en un puño para evitar la tentación – Es sobre el orfanato. ¿No notarán que he desaparecido de la noche a la mañana?

- Oh, sé a lo que te refieres. Eso ya lo tenía pensado. Modifique un par de archivos aquí y allá y le dije a Roger la versión que le daríamos a los demás – Yo lo miré a la cara intentando adivinar qué diablos había hecho.

- Y la versión no tan oficial es…

- Que aparecieron unos familiares lejanos tuyos y que tú querías conocerlos por si te adoptaban – Me quedé como de piedra mirándolo con unos ojos grandes.

- ¿Solo eso? – Inquirí decepcionado. Me había imaginado algo más increíble. Tal vez era que estaba leyendo demasiadas novelas.

- ¿Cómo de que solo eso? – Me preguntó el señor Wammy – Si es una historia creíble y todo.

Bueno, la historia era creíble, pero había algo en ella que no me gustaba. Sin querer me llevé el pulgar a los labios nuevamente y me quedé mirando un punto fijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Me hace parecer desesperado – Solté por fin como si hubiera hecho la deducción más grande de mi vida.

El señor Wammy rompió a reír de nuevo, pero lo dejé estar. Lo que yo había dicho era verdad, yo me desesperaba por algo dulce pero no porque me adoptaran. Suspiré y miré por la ventana. También estaba el asunto de que resultara raro que yo me fuera de viaje con el señor Wammy a conocer a esos parientes lejanos, cuando lo más normal sería que ellos fueran al orfanato. Pero como estaba la historia yo era el empeñado en conocerlos y no era para sorprenderse el hecho de que el señor Wammy me quisiera acompañar, cuando era bastante obvio que él tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en mí.

No estaba muy seguro la verdad de lo que yo fuera capaz de hacer, pero si él confiaba yo no iba a defraudarlo por nada del mundo. Y además ya lo había decidido. Un caso de bio-terrorismo podía llegar a ser muy divertido e interesante.

El sol ya había salido y no faltaba mucho para llegar al aeropuerto. El resto del viaje en el carro fue bastante tranquilo y me permitió ponerme a imaginar lo que haríamos cuando llegáramos a Londres. Aún no sabía los detalles del caso, el señor Wammy ya me lo había dicho antes, de que me informaría de todo en cuanto estuviéramos en su avión privado, así que tendría que esperar.

Una vez llegamos al lugar, nos bajamos sin perder mucho tiempo y empezamos a caminar entre la muchedumbre. Yo me sujeté de su saco para no acabar arrastrado por todas aquellas personas y lo seguí en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que al final, al ver que nos estábamos alejando un tanto del bullicio y de la pista principal, le pregunté:

- ¿Adonde vamos?

- La pista de los aviones privados es por aquí – Me explico él – No tenemos que soportar todas las requisas y todas esas cosas por las que tienen que pasar los pasajeros normales. Además, quiero partir con sigilo, por decirlo así, sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Así que contábamos con ciertos privilegios. Yo jamás me había subido a un avión privado, y no pensaba que lo iba a hacer en mi vida, de modo que no sabía como eran ese tipo de cosas. La pista a la cual llegamos estaba un tanto alejada y allí nos estaba esperando nuestro avión. No era tan grande como los otros que habíamos dejado atrás pero me gustaba.

El señor Wammy habló durante un momento con algunas personas mientras yo lo esperaba. Muchos de los que pasaban por allí me miraban con curiosidad. Tal vez porque eran conocidos del señor Wammy y estaban acostumbrados a ver que él viajara solo, o por lo menos con algún adulto con aire de ser una persona importante. No les presté mucha atención, estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas mucho más importantes para mí.

- Bueno Elle, vamos – Me avisó el señor Wammy en cuanto terminó. Su voz me sacó de golpe de mis cavilaciones.

Lo seguí un poquito más mientras entrábamos al avión, y en cuanto lo hice, me quedé plantado mirando hacía adentro. Aquel avión era más lujoso de lo que yo hubiera imaginado. Demasiado lujoso a decir verdad, me hacía sentir cohibido, yo no era muy dado a las cosas tan impresionantes.

Empecé a caminar por él para no retrasar nada mientras contemplaba todo su interior. Parecía casi como una habitación. Tenía unos cuantos asientos en cuero, una mesa en el medio, televisor, un baño espectacular y otro montón de cosas que no íbamos a utilizar. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, todo eso me parecía un derroche. El señor Wammy me indicó que me sentara junto a él, y mientras yo lo hacía, me pregunté si alguna vez yo tendría el dinero suficiente para comparar uno así.

Sacudí la cabeza. Aquello era imposible. Y conociéndome sabía que el dinero me daba igual y que por lo tanto no le pondría ni atención a lo que tuviera o no. El dinero y todas esas preocupaciones impedían que las personas pensaran bien. Eran una verdadera tontería.

Pasado un rato comenzó el despegue y un poco después ya nos encontrábamos sobrevolando Winchester. Miré al señor Wammy de reojo y vi que estaba ocupado viendo unas cosas de su portafolio, de modo que no le pregunté absolutamente nada ni tampoco lo interrumpí. Le iba a facilitar las cosas quedándome callado. Entonces, a pura traición, mi estomago sonó.

Le dirigí una mirada furiosa aunque aquello era lo más tonto que podía hacer en ese momento. Pero estaba enojado. Porque otra vez resultaba demasiado obvio, porque había descubierto que tenía demasiada hambre y porque podría jurar que el señor Wammy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por contener la risa.

Lo miré con desánimo. No estaba equivocado en nada. Detrás de su sonrisa amable se escondía una carcajada.

- Vale, comamos algo – Me dijo con tranquilidad – Después de todo ni siquiera te permití desayunar.

El señor Wammy se levantó de su lugar y con tranquilidad se dirigió hasta una pequeña cocina que había allí. Yo no dije nada, estaba en medio de uno de mis berrinches, y para completarlo todo, mi estomago volvió a sonar.

- Tonto – Mascullé por lo bajo ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacer eso? Me avergonzaba y la vergüenza me colocaba de todos los colores. Se suponía que estábamos en medio de una situación complicada. Yo no tenía porque andar haciendo cosas tan infantiles.

El señor Wammy llegó un poco después con unas tasas de té, unos pastelillos y un recipiente con azúcar. Miré el azúcar con ilusión mientras mágicamente el enojo que había sentido se desvanecía. Era azúcar en cubitos. Me encantaba comérmelos solos. Esperé a que el señor Wammy echara dos en su té y después me tendiera el plato con pastelillos, mi té y el azúcar, cosa que agarré de primera.

Estaba bastante entretenido comiéndome los cubitos cuando sentí la mirada del señor Wammy clavada en mí. Levanté inocentemente la mirada mientras me metía otro a la boca ¿Y ahora qué había hecho de raro?

- Elle ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó con extrañeza. La pregunta me dejó desconcertado.

- Desayuno – Le contesté como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Después me comí otro cubito.

- Te estas comiendo el azúcar. Eso no es un desayuno.

Me quedé mirándolo con ojos grandes ¿El azúcar no era desayuno? Que cosa más rara, las personas a veces eran muy extrañas. Pero decidí no discutir e imitarlo. Agarré la tasa de té que se encontraba en la mesita, la acerqué a mí y después le eché toda la azúcar que quedaba en el recipiente, de modo que pasados unos segundos mi bebida se había vuelto una especie de cosa espesa. Me lo llevé a los labios y empecé a tomar. Sabía muy bien, me dije que en adelante seguiría tomando té.

De nuevo, aquella sensación. Levanté la mirada y descubrí al señor Wammy contemplándome con una expresión mucho peor que la anterior. Eso me preocupó, él había dejado de comer.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirí. Lo vi revolverse en su asiento y luego ponerse de pie.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina de nuevo y cuando volvió, lo hizo con una garra de agua bastante grande.

- No es nada – Me tranquilizó forzando una sonrisa.

***

Pasado un rato, después de desayunar y de que yo me acabara el resto de la comida, el señor Wammy empezó a buscar algo en su maletín. Vi con claridad como sacaba unas hojas y un portátil y empezaba a teclear en él. Esta vez sí guardé silencio. Lo veía muy concentrado y pensativo. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que él pareció organizar todo, levantó la mirada y me la sostuvo.

- Creo que es hora de que te pongas al tanto de lo que se ha avanzado en esta investigación. Todos los archivos y registros se encuentran aquí – Me explicó señalando su computador – Es importante que estés informado – Yo asentí – Pero antes de eso, debemos hacer algo muy importante.

- ¿Eh? – Inquirí curioso - ¿Qué cosa?

- Verás – Prosiguió el señor Wammy – En estas situaciones es de suma importancia ser discretos y saber manejar muy bien nuestra verdadera identidad. Muchos de nosotros trabajamos con nombres distintos y datos que se guardan en el anonimato. Es por protección, pues como sabrás nos enfrentamos a casos difíciles y sumamente delicados. Nuestros verdaderos nombres no deben ser conocidos por nadie.

Yo estaba totalmente quieto, atento a lo que él me decía. Tenía toda la razón, eso era algo que yo sabía.

- Así que, a partir de ahora no seré más Quillsh Wammy – Sentenció – De ahora en adelante soy Watari.

Me quedé mirándolo mientras fruncía un tanto el ceño.

- Watari – Repetí en voz baja para mí mismo.

Watari no me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho más como se escuchaba "señor Wammy". No obstante no abrí la boca para replicar, hacerlo hubiera sido una cosa bastante infantil de mi parte. Suspiré. Aquello era cosa de trabajo y yo debía ajustarme a las condiciones, además, de seguro que con el tiempo me iba a acostumbrar a decirle Watari por más molesto que se escuchara.

- Eso significa que yo también necesito un seudónimo ¿Verdad? – Le pregunté al señor Wammy.

- Exacto, Elle – Me confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa – Piénsalo muy bien, porque a partir de ahora solo te llamaremos de esa manera, apuesto a que quieres algo que suene detectivesco – Me comentó, parecía estar emocionado.

Miré por la ventana distraídamente. Un seudónimo. Uno que utilizaría de ahora en adelante y que debía pensarme muy bien.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió el señor Wammy. Yo me quedé pensativo un rato más y luego dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- L.

El señor Wammy se quedó mirándome extrañado.

-¿L? – Inquirió. Yo asentí - ¿Solo L? – Volví a afirmar.

- Es corto y fácil de recordar – Le contesté como si aquello fuera obvio. La verdad no le veía la importancia al seudónimo en sí, podría ser cualquier cosa. Lo importante era el caso que debía resolver y no el nombre bajo el cual lo hiciera. Había pensado en L en un segundo y lo había dicho. Después de todo, yo siempre sería Elle Lawliet, y eso era lo importante. En aquel momento no podía ni imaginarme lo mucho que llegaría a olvidar mi verdadero nombre.

- Bueno – Continuó el señor Wammy – Si a ti te parece bien entonces a mí también.

Yo le devolví una pequeña sonrisa. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en cosas sofisticadas después. Todos esos pequeños detalles lo único que hacían era interferir con la capacidad de razonamiento porque desviaban la atención de lo que verdaderamente era importante.

Entonces el señor Wammy le dio la vuelta a la pantalla de su computador y lo empujó hacia mí. Lo miré esperando una explicación.

- Allí puedes leer los detalles del caso. Es lo que se ha adelantado hasta ahora – Me explicó – Me parece mucho mejor que lo leas y que vayas sacando tus conclusiones a que yo te explique, porque podría omitir detalles. Léelo hasta que lleguemos a Londres, así podrás estar al tanto de todo esto.

Yo asentí y me dispuse a leer. Me llevó algo de tiempo, pero, a pesar de eso, noté que no se había adelantado mucho en aquella investigación. El señor Wammy había sido sincero conmigo cuando me había dicho que aquel caso estaba causando grandes problemas. No pude evitar tampoco cuestionar los métodos por los que aquello se había llevado a cabo. Mientras leía aquel informe iba pensando en las cosas que yo hubiera hecho. Tal vez al final empezaría desde cero para obtener más resultados porque a ese paso y con esos enfoques no se resolvería absolutamente nada.

Hasta ahora se había determinado que los responsables estaban instalados en Winchester, pero nos dirigíamos a Londres porque las dos primeras detonaciones del arma biológica se habían hecho allí, cosa que era de esperarse dado que se trataba de la capital. Era algo predecible. Lo que ellos estaban buscando era armar el mayor desorden entre la población y en las funciones del gobierno para entorpecerlo todo, eso sin contar que querían desviar la atención para que las investigaciones se fueran por caminos que no darían resultado.

- Como habrás leído - Intervino el señor Wammy – Ya ha habido dos ataques de los cuales no se ha logrado sacar mayor cosa. Los responsables han manejado todo con una cautela increíble. Así mismo, no hay registros de nada parecido al virus que están esparciendo. Las muchas victimas que han caído ante él están siendo consumidas sin que los médicos puedan hacer nada. La población está aterrorizada.

- Según el informe, el primer atentado fue avisado, pero nadie se tomó aquello demasiado en serio. La seguridad fue deplorable – Comenté pasado la mirada sobre el texto.

- Exacto – Confirmó el señor Wammy – Fue un golpe duro para todos. El gobierno empezó a sumirse en el caos, y justo entonces, ocurrió el segundo ataque.

- Que no fue avisado – Completé. Con lo ocurrido y con la tensión que había, aquel ataque sin aviso acabó por desorganizar todo. Todos estaban a la espera de un nuevo aviso que nunca llegó.

- Y como si fuera poco, esto está creciendo a proporciones inimaginables… porque han hecho un nuevo aviso – Levanté la mirada para observar al señor Wammy. Se le veía demasiado preocupado y cansado. Parecía que le hubieran aumentado 10 años más - Aún no está en el informe, pero…

- ¿Han amenazado a otra nación, verdad? – Le pregunté. El me miró sorprendido.

- Sí, así es.

Las cosas se empezaban a escuchar cada vez más feas. Los otros países estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía en Inglaterra en esos momentos, y que otro hubiera recibido un aviso provocaría fuertes choques entre ambas naciones. Un guerra incluso.

- ¿Qué país? – Inquirí con cautela.

- Francia.

Realmente era para preocuparse. Francia era un país que podía conseguir alianzas, atacar y entonces, tal como el señor Wammy me había dicho, una guerra mundial podía desatarse.

- Resolveré el caso señor Wammy – Solté de golpe y le sostuve la mirada. Lo noté un tanto sorprendido – No voy a dejar que los malos ganen.

- No es tan sencillo, Elle- Me comento él.

- Lo sé. Pero estoy en este juego para ganarlo, porque no me gusta perder – Dije con decisión. Estaba hablando muy en serio, no perdería. El señor Wammy me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, bastante satisfecho, luego miró su reloj y me dijo:

- Estamos a punto de llegar a Londres.

CONTINUARA…

***

_**Nya, me gustó mucho escribir este cap porque por primera vez L ya nos va mostrando esa personalidad tan especial suya, ese desapego por las cosas que todos consideramos normales. Y sobre todo, porque nos reveló su famoso seudónimo ^^, jajaja, la verdad, siempre creí que L no le había metido mucha cabeza a eso de inventarse uno, cosa que expresé como ya leyeron aquí, porque, siendo sinceros, así es nuestro chico XD. No se pierdan el otro cap, que fue un verdadero reto para escribir XP.**_

_**Y recuerden, por amor a L y para darle ánimos en su primer caso, dejen un review ^^.**_

_**Hasta la próxima (que espero sea pronto dado que ya casi salgo a unas laaaargas y bien merecidas vacaciones n.n).  
**_


	7. Causa

_**Hooola!!!!! Sé que muchos van a querer matarme y no los culpo: Llevo años (años digo? siglos más bien)**_ _**sin actualizar**_. _**Y no es que haya avandonado esto, porque ya se los he dicho, nunca lo haré, es.... la universidad grrrrrrrr. Ahora que voy a más de medio camino en la carrera ya me quitan más y más tiempo de la forma más salvaje u.u, casi que ni me queda tiempo para mi. Este cap en particular lo tenía preparado desde hace tiempo, pero habían unas cuantas cosas que quería correguir y leer nuevamente n.n. **_

_**Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer mucho a las personas que me dejaron un review: Vegen Isennawa, lains, loli-gothic, ****SaYuRI TeZuKa FuJi, angeldark2805, Aicara Cramhen, druca, hikaru girl, vocaloid02Xrin y :). Muchísimas gracias por pasarse a comentar, y muchas gracias a los que agregan mi historia (y a mi misma) a sus favoritos. No sean tan timidos y dejenme un mensajito. Ya saben los reviews son la motivación de un escritor n.n.**_

_**Sin más los dejo con el cap (menos charla y más L). He iniciamos con unas palabras del señor Poe que caen como anillo al dedo 0w0.**_

_**************  
**_

_**HISTORIAS DE LA NIÑE**__**Z**_

_**THE WINCHESTER BOMBING SUSPECT CASE**_

_**1**__**a **__**PARTE: CAUSA**_

"_Las características de la inteligencia que suelen considerarse analíticas son en sí mismas poco susceptibles de análisis. Solo las apreciamos a través de sus resultados. Entre otras cosas sabemos que, para aquel que las posee en alto grado, son fuente del más vivo goce. (…) el analista halla su placer en esa actividad del espíritu consistente en desenredar. Goza incluso con las ocupaciones más triviales, siempre que pongan en juego su talento. Le encantan los enigmas, los acertijos, los jeroglíficos, y al solucionarlos muestra un grado de perspicacia que, para la mente ordinaria, parece sobrenatural"_

_**Edgar Allan Poe "Los crímenes de la calle Morgue"  
**_

Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana que tenía más cerca y me puse el cinturón. Estábamos a punto de aterrizar y entonces todo empezaría. No le puse mucha atención al descenso, desde que había leído el informe mi mente estaba completamente consagrada a pensar sobre lo que haría llegada la hora de ponerse a pensar. El señor Wammy seguramente lo había notado, pues no me interrumpió en el tiempo en que duró el aterrizaje.

- L – Me dijo al cabo de un rato. El sonido de su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones de inmediato. Al concentrarme de nuevo en lo que había afuera me encontré con una pista de aterrizaje. Habíamos llegado.

Me quité el cinturón mientras pensaba en lo extraño que sonaba que el señor Wammy, ahora Watari, se refiriera a mí por aquel seudónimo. Hice el pensamiento a un lado de inmediato, no era el momento para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas.

Nos bajamos del avión rápidamente, tomando nuestro equipaje, que no era mucho. Afuera nos esperaba un bonito auto parecido al que nos había recogido en el orfanato para llevarnos hasta el aeropuerto. Una vez nos instalamos dentro y a una orden de Watari, el auto arrancó.

- ¿Estas bien, L? – Me preguntó en un susurró – Te noto muy callado desde antes de llegar. Aún no es tarde por si quieres volver – Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente.

- No estoy asustado – Afirmé – Solo he estado pensando… - Dejé la oración en el aire. Hablar en ese carro no me parecía lo mejor. Al contrario, decidí preguntarle otra cosa - ¿A dónde vamos, se… Watari? – Me corregí en el acto frunciendo el seño ¡Vaya que era molesto hablar con seudónimos! Watari me sonrió.

- Nos dirigimos a un hotel y nos instalaremos en él. Allí podrás encontrar todo lo que se necesita para esta investigación. Nos moveremos de hotel periódicamente, no es seguro instalarse permanentemente en un mismo sitio durante una investigación.

Asentí. En eso estaba de acuerdo. Me llevé, de nuevo sin notarlo, el dedo pulgar a los labios. Estaba sumamente ansioso por empezar y se me hacía molesto tener que esperar hasta llegar al hotel. Intenté calmarme mentalmente, convenciéndome que unos cuantos minutos de más no me iban a matar. No obstante, la espera se me hizo bastante larga y no pude menos que sonreír cuando vi el hotel frente a mí.

Nos bajamos del auto y Watari le dio las gracias al chofer mientras me conducía adentro. Me llevé otra sorpresa al entrar al lugar. A mi alrededor solo habían lujos. Sabía que Watari tenía mucho dinero pero esos excesos no dejaban de asombrarme. Aceleré el paso para alcanzarlo, aquel despliegue de cosas caras me había hecho detenerme. Ni falta hacía pensar en que nos dirigíamos a la habitación más costosa. Suspire, en mi vida había conocido todo eso.

Pasado un rato nos encontramos de frente con la puerta que nos correspondía.

- Bien L – Me dijo Watari dirigiéndome una miradita mientras daba vuelta a la llave en la cerradura – Bienvenido a tu lugar de trabajo.

Tragué saliva y me preparé para el impacto visual que me causaría todo lo que habría dentro. Fue peor que un simple impacto visual.

- Vaya – Susurré con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder despegar los pies del suelo. Escuché la risa contenida de Watari a mi lado.

- Vamos, no seas tímido – Comentó casualmente y me puso una mano en la espalda para invitarme a entrar.

Empecé a moverme detallando todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor. Había computadoras por doquier, un gran numero de pantallas y aparatos para analizar lo que fuera. Mirando todo aquello estuve a punto de pellizcarme pero me abstuve. Watari se dirigió a una mesita que había por allí y me invitó a seguirlo. Me sorprendió que en una guarida informática como esa hubiera algo tan común como una mesa, pero bien podría ser que estuviera exagerando. Me acerqué allí rápidamente y me quedé como una piedra en cuanto llegué. La mesa estaba llena de dulces y postres.

- ¿Esto es… - Inquirí casi ahogándome en la emoción - … Para mí?

Watari dejó escapar una risita antes de contestarme.

- Lo dices como si hubieras visto un espanto – Sonrió - Claro que es para ti. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que decidiste ayudarme.

Agarré un caramelo y lo desenvolví, sintiendo como inmediatamente las ansias se sosegaban. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, dulces.

Mientras yo me divertía viendo todo lo rico que tenía para comer Watari acomodó el poco equipaje y se volvió hacia mí. Entonces recordé lo que desde hace rato había querido decirle.

- Watari – Le dije, él me puso atención de inmediato – He estado pensando mucho sobre cómo proceder con este caso y he decidido que empezaré desde cero por mi cuenta. Los que lo están investigando actualmente han caído en el error de empezar desde las detonaciones, analizándolas e intentando descubrir algún fallo o algún espacio que hayan dejado los responsables con el fin de hacerse con las pruebas suficientes, pero ya se ha demostrado que ese método no funciona. Si no han encontrado pruebas a estas alturas dudo mucho que los esfuerzos adicionales que están haciendo logren algo.

- ¿Empezarás desde cero? – Inquirió Watari mirándome entre confundido e interesado – Estamos un poco cortos de tiempo.

- Por eso mismo no puedo seguir los pasos de las agencias de detectives o no llegaríamos a tiempo para detener la detonación contra Francia. Mi método es mucho más certero y ordenado que el que están usando actualmente. Confié en mí, encontraremos muchas más pruebas que las que hay hasta ahora.

Y dicho eso di un saltito para bajarme de la mesa y encaminarme a uno de los computadores más cercanos.

- Primero – Dije tecleando rápidamente – Debo acceder a los registros de los hospitales que se están encargando de tratar el virus. Debemos conocer totalmente los efectos y configuración de este.

Me sumí entonces en la más empecinada búsqueda. Cualquier información que existiera me serviría. Con el paso de las horas me quedó más que claro que el virus era único y realmente extraño, los distintos hospitales e instituciones le daban diversos enfoques a sus estudios sobre este, pero en esencia todos decían lo mismo. No obstante, hubo un informe en particular que llamó mi atención. Era altamente detallado y estaba más adelantado que el resto de informes que había visto.

- Watari – Dije para llamar la atención del señor Wammy. El se acercó a mí rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, L?

- Acabo de encontrar un informe especialmente interesante. Fue desarrollado por una universidad. Los centros especializados se han quedado bastante cortos en el tema.

- Envíamelo a mi computadora – Me dijo él acomodándose las gafas sobre el rostro y echándole una ojeada rápida a la pantalla. Acto seguido se dirigió a su puesto mientras yo le enviaba el archivo. Esperé a que lo empezara a leer, para poder empezar a decirle lo que pensaba – Vaya – Susurró. Estaba realmente impresionado, quizás tanto como lo había estado yo.

- Como ves, el virus tiene una configuración general nada fuera de lo común – Le informé pasando los ojos sobre la parte en donde detallaban su estructura – La forma de la cápside está conformada por cabeza y cola, algo muy típico dentro de los virus, a pesar de ser una estructura compleja comparada con la de otros virus que tienen formas más sencillas, como los cilíndricos. El material genético reside en la cabeza, y es puramente ARN. Sobra decir que la mayoría de los virus tienen ARN. Su ARN es de sentido positivo por lo que no tiene mayor problema para traducirse en la célula huésped. No obstante – Y en esta parte me detuve para mirar a Watari – En nada se parece este virus a alguno registrado antes. En muchos informes tomaban su estructura común e intentaban casi convencer al lector de que las anormalidades se pueden tratar o explicar fácilmente.

- Sí – Me respondió Watari sin despegar los ojos de su pantalla – Las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas al comprobar que este virus ataca a las neuronas.

- Así es. Los virus necesitan de una célula huésped para reproducirse. Este en particular ataca a las células del cerebro, dejándolas prácticamente inhabilitadas. Utiliza las proteínas de las neuronas y otras que trae consigo para lograr una duplicación… o sería mejor utilizar el término explosión. Y no solo eso – Le dije – Sino que además es sumamente inestable y no han encontrado forma de detenerlo.

- Ya de por sí es difícil tratar con los virus – Comentó el señor Wammy pasándose una mano por la cabeza – O se previenen o el cuerpo desarrolla un antivirus, pero aún hoy a los científicos les ha sido imposible encontrar la cura de muchos.

- Por ser un virus ya representa un desafío – Estuve de acuerdo – Pero además de todo, este es demasiado inestable. Y me cuesta decirlo, pero en ningún informe detallaban algo sobre la razón de esa inestabilidad, y yo creo que allí reside la importancia de todo esto. Pero dejemos por ahora eso a un lado y miremos lo que causa en la persona. Los efectos son más que conocidos por la comunidad científica y por las agencias de inteligencia. Después de todo, es lo que se mira a simple vista. Al atacar a las neuronas de una forma tan brusca y rápida, la persona que resulta victima, simplemente se sume en un estado de coma bastante delicado.

- Bueno – Dijo el señor Wammy – Después de todo, si el cerebro se duerme no hay forma en que se desempeñen las funciones más básicas. Mantener a los pacientes vivos, así sea en ese precario estado, es algo complicado y costoso. Muchísimas personas han muerto ya por falta de atención, y los hospitales están colmados.

Suspiré. No entendía cómo era que hasta ahora las cosas se habían llevado tan lento con semejante amenaza encima. Porque como si las consecuencias fueran poco, el virus era altamente contagioso. No esperé para informar a Watari sobre eso.

- No ayuda en nada el hecho de que el virus se transmita por vía respiratoria. Es muy contagioso, y las consecuencias se dejan ver en menos de dos horas.

- Muchos de los pacientes de los hospitales – Me completó él – La mayoría, de hecho, no han sido victimas directas del atentado, sino de los contagios. No se te va a hacer raro salir a la calle y ver a un montón de personas con tapabocas. El pánico está creciendo.

Me quedé sumido en el silencio durante un rato mientras me mordía el dedo pulgar y luego contemplé mis pies. Los zapatos había ido a parar no sé donde. Me concentraba mejor sin tanta cosa encima.

- Watari – Sentencié al final – Este virus es mortal. Debido, y aquí se presenta de nuevo, a su inestabilidad, consume cada vez más a las neuronas hasta prácticamente destruirlas, y entonces ningún aparato va a ser capaz de mantener vivo a alguien.

- ¿Qué sugieres, L? – Inquirió el señor Wammy con gran ansia - ¿Tienes alguna idea de empezar a desarrollar la cura? – Negué lentamente.

- Desarrollar la cura no es cosa mía. Y además, si nos desviamos del camino por ese lado nos quedaremos en las mismas – Vi que Watari me miraba extrañado y fruncía el ceño ¿Qué había dicho yo de malo? Solo estaba siguiendo el camino que había trazado… aunque tal vez él aun no se diera cuenta – Quiero decir – Le expliqué – Que necesito de otros factores para deducir lo que falta respecto al virus. Factores que ya se mostrarán al seguir con la investigación. Ya tenemos el primer paso: Conocer a qué nos enfrentamos. Ya sabemos de qué va el virus, qué ocasiona y en donde reside el problema. El siguiente paso es… desarrollar el perfil que aquel capaz de manipular y atacar así. Hablo de personas o instituciones. Watari ¿Podrías hacer un lista con todos los centros de desarrollo e investigación que puedan haber sido capaces de investigas este virus?

El señor Wammy aceptó casi solemnemente y se puso a la tarea sin detenerse. Yo alcancé una gran tarta de fresas y me puse a comerla, mirado distraídamente la pantalla del computador. En realidad no estaba detallando nada, solo pensaba, casi sin darme cuenta me puse a jugar con los dedos de mis pies.

Ya se habían efectuado dos ataques y habían obtenido de ellos lo que querían. El gobierno, las personas, la prensa, todo se había sumido en un caos, pero había algo en la forma en que se habían efectuado aquellos ataques que me molestaba. Que el primero hubiera sido avisado y el segundo no, no era más que una forma de aumentar la confusión y la inseguridad. Pero a pesar de que el país se estaba colocando cabeza abajo, los atacantes no habían efectuado lo que podría considerarse el paso clave. No habían ofrecido la cura ¿Qué otra razón tendría una persona para esparcir un virus tan nocivo de esa forma, que no fuera una ganas inmensas de lucrarse? En un grado de desesperación como el que había, los criminales perfectamente hubieran podido insinuar que poseían la cura, y por fuerza mayor el gobierno estaba obligado a adquirirla.

Es más, la situación ahora era perfecta. Entre la plaga que se estaba esparciendo y la amenaza de un ataque a otro país que podría desencadenar una guerra, el gobierno compraría a ciegas la cura para evitar que las cosas se les salieran aún más de las manos.

Entonces ¿Si los ataques no habían sido hechos con la intención de proporcionar grandes cantidades de dinero a su autor, con qué intención? Eso estaba tan claro que todos lo habían pasado por alto pensando que había algo más debajo. Todo ese desorden no tenía otro cometido que el desorden en sí. El atacante, o los atacantes, solo querían causar desorden, guerra, incertidumbre… y nada más.

Clavé el tenedor en el plato pero no pinché nada con él. Miré el palto vacío decepcionado. Mi pastel se había acabado, así que me estire, tomé una barra de chocolate y procedí a comérmela. Y estaba en esas cuando un tarro de helado llamó mi atención ¿Chocolate o helado? Miré al techo mordiendo con más fuerza mi dedo… qué difícil. No obstante, después de mucho pensar, me decidí por el helado. Escoger dulces era una tarea realmente difícil. Estaba resultando más fácil resolver el caso.

Aquello me hizo recordar que debía ponerme a pensar precisamente en el caso y no en los dulces. Con algo de concentración lo logré. Hasta donde había quedado antes de que se terminara mi pastel, tenía ya claro que al responsable no le importaba el dinero… y eso me ponía las cosas más fáciles. Yo clasificaba a las personas en aquellas a las que les importaba el dinero, las cuales se regían por patrones muy comunes y a las cuales llamaba _adultos._ Eran avaras y eso las hacía bastante predecibles. Y estaba la otra clasificación de personas, a las que el dinero no les importaba en lo más mínimo, y a esas las conocía muchísimo mejor, porque eran como yo. Infantiles, caprichosas, orgullosas, que respondían a los retos con otro reto y que, sobre todo, odiaban perder.

Watari aún no me había pasado la lista de instituciones o personas que podríamos encontrar sospechosas. Pero yo ya sabía que los que estaban detrás de todo solo estaban contestando de una manera irreverente a un reto que se les había impuesto. No había ganas de poder, solo afán por demostrarle al mundo lo que eran capaces de hacer. Esa era una información bastante interesante.

Esperé un poco más y al cabo de un rato Watari llamó mi atención para hacerme saber que la lista estaba completa.

- Bueno L – Me dijo – He recopilado todas las instituciones que desarrollan e investigan temas y campos similares al cual nos enfrentamos. Así mismo he hecho un listado de todos los estudiantes de biología, medicina, genética entre otras muchas cosas relacionadas, graduados en los últimos 40 años de todas las principales universidades de Inglaterra. El numero total de sospechosos es… - Y aquí suspiró como dándose por vencido ante una tarea imposible – Exorbitante.

Tomé entre mis manos la barra de chocolate que antes había dejado a un lado y, sin mirar al señor Wammy le dije:

- De acuerdo. Ahora préstame mucha atención. Tengo un perfil mucho más definido del criminal, o de los criminales – Le dirigí una miradita. El asintió – Vamos a recortar esa lista. Primero que todo quiero que selecciones de todos esos graduados aquellos que hayan salido de la universidad con honores, con altos puntajes, con reconocimiento en el mundo científico o con artículos e investigaciones que hayan contado con la aprobación general. Todos esos estudiantes destacados – El señor Wammy sin mediar palabra se puso a la obra tecleando a gran velocidad en su computador – También quiero que clasifiques las instituciones que se centren en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías medicas. Ya sabes, las que presenten un mayor presupuesto destinado a la investigación y el desarrollo. Creo que podemos descartar a las que se centran en genética y demás, es más probable la rama de la microbiología en este caso.

Le di una mordida a mi chocolate y miré al techo distraídamente mientras escuchaba el teclado de la computadora de Watari. Restringir ese gran número de probabilidades solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Lo tengo, L – Me informó el señor Wammy en cuanto hubo terminado la clasificación. Era tiempo para la siguiente instrucción.

- Bueno, ahora identifica cuales de esos estudiantes brillantes estuvieron o están vinculados con las instituciones resultantes.

Un nuevo asentimiento y otra vez el sonido del teclado lo llenó todo. Aquello era parte de mi razonamiento. La persona que estuviera detrás de todo debía ser brillante, porque por lo general, las personas brillantes eran incomprendidas. No tenía un ejemplo de alguien brillante e incomprendido a la mano, pero seguro que luego se me ocurría. Ahora, si se le sumaba que era incomprendida y que tenía afán de demostrar su valía, entonces caía nuevamente en el perfil que ya me había formulado antes. Era seguro de que esa persona era inglesa. Pues aunque para ella era importante permanecer en las sombras y el secreto, su mente y su conciencia le exigirían empezar a atacar primero aquello que le había causado el daño. Si se le quiere demostrar algo a alguien, las señales se le envían a ese alguien y no a cualquiera. De modo que el hecho de que fuera Inglaterra la primera afectada demostraba que el criminal residía en aquel país. O en el peor de los casos que vivía en otro país, pero que era inglés y se había desarrollado profesionalmente en Inglaterra.

Los lazos que esa persona tenía con el país, eran puramente profesionales. Era allí en donde estaba la herida. Por supuesto yo me estaba refiriendo a una persona, pero bien podría tratarse de varios individuos.

Esta parte de la investigación resultaba crucial. El saber quién era capaz de cometer semejante atentado. Una vez tuviéramos ese perfil, podríamos pasar a la siguiente y última fase. Una que yo ya llevaba adelantada en mi mente.

- Esta hecho, L – Me dijo Watari – Con esas condiciones que me has dado la búsqueda se ha reducido como no tienes idea ¿Pero estás seguro de que hablamos de un inglés? No he podido evitar notar que la mayoría de esos graduados se vincularon con instituciones de otros países.

- Completamente seguro – Afirmé – Confía en mí – Sobre ese tema había estado divagando desde hace rato. Watari no puso objeción. Estaba dispuesto a seguir las cosas a mi modo y a darme la oportunidad. Y eso era algo que yo apreciaba mucho. Realmente debía de tener un montón de confianza en mí para jugarse todo de esa manera. Pero no lo iba a defraudar, eso era algo seguro.

- Ahora dime. De acuerdo a las condiciones de las instituciones que te di originalmente ¿Cuál es la que más las cumple? Con esto me refiero a cual ha estado desarrollando e investigando cosas que se encaminan a lo que estamos tratando en este caso – El señor Wammy tardó un rato en contestarme. Vi que abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo hizo.

- Parece que has dado en el clavo, L – Reconoció - Hay un instituto que cumple perfectamente con lo que me has planteado. No solo demuestra un gran interés por desarrollar conocimientos respecto a la microbiología, destinando presupuestos enormes para la investigación de nuevos organismos; sino que además tiene una marcada tendencia a reclutar, por decirlo de alguna forma, a los más destacados para que les trabajen.

¡Bingo!

- ¿Y ese instituto es…? – Pregunté con una sonrisita insinuándose en mis labios. El señor Wammy al ver mi cara sonrió.

- El D.I.M. Development Institute in Microbiolgy (_N de la A: Instituto de desarrollo en microbiología_). Su central se encuentra aquí en Londres.

- Gracias Watari – Le dije al señor Wammy con una gran sonrisa - ¿Podrías enviármelo, por favor? – El asintió y a los pocos minutos ya tenía la información que precisaba frente a mí.

Era tiempo para proseguir al siguiente escalón de mi plan mental. Tomé unos papeles que estaban juntos a mí en donde se indicaba la fecha del primer atentado y con eso en mente me dispuse a rastrear las acciones de aquel instituto en las semanas anteriores a la primera detonación de la bomba. Lo que fuera no iba a pasar desapercibido ante mis ojos. De modo que al cabo de un buen rato de búsqueda minuciosa, tenía en mi poder la información sobre cinco proyectos que se estaban llevando a acabo en paralelo. Uno de ellos consagrado a estudiar un hongo, el otro dedicado al estudio de una nueva bacteria, y los otros tres restantes orientados al estudio de unas clases especiales de Virus. Aquellos cinco proyectos eran a los que el instituto les había proporcionado más recursos. Algunos eran más antiguos que otros, pero se notaba que todos habían ocupado (o aún ocupaban) un lugar alto en las expectativas generales.

Seguí buscando información y descubrí que dos de ellos se encontraban varados. Los dos consagrados a los virus. Aquel hecho captó muchísimo más mi atención. Si todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan, estaba muy cerca de un gran descubrimiento. Solo necesitaba saber si había algún problema con algunos de los científicos a cargo. Y entonces lo vi. Uno de los científicos, el que encabezaba uno de los proyectos, había sido despedido unas tres semanas antes del problema con la bomba. Pero aquello no era lo más interesante. Aquel hombre era uno de los que ya figuraban en la lista de mentes brillantes que se habían consagrado en su profesión en Inglaterra.

- Watari – Dije, llamándole la atención – Mira esto.

El se acercó rápidamente a mí y devoró con avidez la información que se mostraba en la pantalla.

- Este tipo es el que está detrás de todo – Le solté sin miramientos. El señor Wammy quitó su sorprendida mirada del monitor para depositarla en mí. No obstante, no se mostraba del todo convencido. Al contrario, grandes dudas se asomaban en su cara.

- ¿Estás seguro, L? – inquirió. Yo asentí dirigiéndole una mirada inocente. Ese era el malo, hasta tenía cara de malo - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con esto? No podemos culparlo de nada, no sabemos en donde reside actualmente ni hay forma de vincularlo con los ataques. Además, mira el virus que investigaba. Está en el informe del instituto. Ese virus no se parece en lo más mínimo al que nosotros estamos investigamos, no era dañino para los humanos. Su configuración general es bastante parecida, pero tú mismo dijiste que una estructura como la de nuestro objeto de estudio es bastante común entre los virus.

- Sí, eso dije – Asentí agarrando un paquete de galletas – Y también soy consciente de que el virus en ese estado inicial no era dañino. Pero este hombre concuerda con todos mis análisis y los porcentajes de que sea nuestro sujeto son muy altos.

Me metí una galletita a la boca mientras recorría la foto del hombre. Era robusto, de cabello corto de color rubio cenizo, y oscuros y pequeños ojos negros que no me daban buena impresión. En su perfil aparecía el nombre _Allan Veillet. _Suspiré.

- L – Susurró Watari. Yo lo miré al rostro muy pendiente de su expresión – Acabaste de decir que el virus en su estado inicial no era dañino ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Que no es como crees, Watari. Ese virus no es otro virus. Es nuestro virus. Pero aún no ha sufrido la alteración – El rostro del señor Wammy era la viva estampa de alguien que no sabía de qué iba la cosa. De modo que me volví en la silla para quedar en frente de él y explicarle lo que yo pensaba – Según el informe el proyecto fue un fracaso porque el virus no mostraba mayor evolución y no se podía aplicar en absolutamente nada. Por eso se le retiraron todas las ayudas y se dejó estancado, lo cual no era motivo para que el instituto despidiera al hombre que lideraba las investigaciones. Como ves ninguno de los trabajadores del otro proyecto, incluyendo a su líder, fueron despedidos. En el perfil de este hombre no figura mayor información sobre los motivos de su despido, simplemente se menciona que su visión difería de la del instituto. Una frase para tapar y para no llevar las cosas a mayores. Es por eso que puedo decir… - Y aquí hice una pausa para comerme otra galleta - … que el señor Veillet no estuvo de acuerdo con la respuesta del instituto para con su proyecto y armó un gran escándalo por todo. Hechos que lo llevaron a su despido. No obstante, dudo mucho que alguien tan listo como él se hubiera jugado tan ridículamente su puesto por una investigación que en el fondo no conllevara a nada. El tuvo que haber descubierto algo más, algo de grandes proporciones con respecto a ese virus, para enfrentarse de esa forma al instituto. Todo en vano, pues al final su orgullo profesional fue pisoteado y sus argumentos rechazados… eso es lo que yo pienso.

- Te entiendo – Me dijo Watari asintiendo – Pero nos queda el problema del virus.

- Veillet debió descubrir que si el virus era expuesto a ciertas condiciones su estructura y su código genético podría mutar de cierta forma, transformando a ese ente inofensivo en uno verdaderamente letal. Creo que mientras estuvo vinculado con el instituto solo tuvo una vaga idea sobre este tema, porque de lo contrario hubiera sido capaz de lograr que su proyecto pudiera seguir siendo financiado y revocar la sentencia. Pero ahora imagina que este sujeto no se diera por vencido y con nuevos ánimos incrementados por su gran orgullo y su afán de demostrar que estaba en lo correcto retomara por su cuenta la investigación. Es muy probable que en medio de sus intentos lograra descifrar los factores que alteraban el virus y bueno… lo demás ya se sabe.

- Entonces ¿Piensas que su motivo para efectuar el ataque terrorista era la venganza?

- No tanto venganza. Es más como que respondió con un nuevo reto y con una actitud desafiante contra quienes no creyeron en él. Piénsalo bien, a estas alturas nadie ha insinuado nada de dinero.

Seguí comiendo galletas mientras Watari se sumía en el silencio. No necesitaba explicarle nada más a él. Era un hombre listo y con esa información seguiría el camino que mi pensamiento había seguido y al final terminaría deduciendo lo mismo que yo. Al cabo de un rato asintió, de repente más emocionado.

- Investigaré un poco más el pasado del señor Allan – Propuso sentándose frente a su computadora – Posiblemente eso nos dé más pistas – Yo asentí en silencio. Eso sin duda era importante.

Mi cadena de razonamiento ya estaba casi completa. El primer paso, saber a qué nos enfrentábamos, estaba hecho. El segundo paso, determinar quién sería capaz de producir el atentado, también estaba hecho. Y por último, el tercer paso, saber por qué lo haría, también estaba completado. Faltaba poco, muy poco.

- Watari – Dije de pronto. El se detuvo en su búsqueda y me observó con detenimiento - Necesito comunicarme con el D.I.M. Les informaré generalmente de nuestros avances y les pediré que sometan a ese virus a nuevos análisis. Si ellos logran descubrir las condiciones que lo hacen mutar y se demuestra que tiene la misma configuración y efecto del que hoy ataca a Inglaterra, entonces ya tendremos una razón para encarar al señor Veillet.

El señor Wammy asintió y me señaló un teléfono que había por allí cerca.

- Usa este, L. No puede ser rastreado. También tendremos que modificar tu voz.

Eso de cierta forma ya lo sabía y lo había leído en las novelas, pero de todas formas me sorprendió. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería muy extraño escuchar al otro lado de la línea a un niño hablando.

Miré el número que marcaría y me bajé de un saltito de la silla cogiendo el teléfono con el pulgar y el índice y sosteniéndolo un poquito alejado de mi cara, mientras marcaba. Por ser quienes éramos, detectives y todo eso, teníamos ciertos permisos sobre la información, de modo que me comuniqué directamente con el director. Una voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Diga?

- Soy L. Estoy a cargo de la investigación de los atentados de bio-terrorismo desatados hace poco contra Londres, como usted ha de saber. He estado investigando y tengo razones para creer que todo empieza con su instituto, así que pido su colaboración para aclarar la situación y determinar los culpables – Tomé una bolsita de caramelos y desenvolví uno. Al otra lado de la línea había un silencia muy tenso.

- ¿M-mi instituto? ¿Metido en esto? – Balbució la voz al otro lado - ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una broma?

Ya sabía yo que me iba a responder con algo como eso. Por lo general las personas se niegan a creer los problemas que los implican. De modo que le di a conocer los hechos, sin entrar mucho en justificaciones y explicaciones de más, solo lo necesario para convencerlo.

- Es por eso, señor…Seymour – Completé dirigiendo una rápida mirada al computador – Que necesito que su equipo analice cuanto antes al virus. El destino de este caso depende de usted – Sonreí un poquito al decir la última parte. Era un poco cruel de mi parte hacerle creer que toda la carga recaía en sus hombros, pero así me aseguraba de que se dedicara a la tarea.

- Cuente conmigo – Declaró el hombre de inmediato. Se escuchaba tenso pero a la vez comprometido – Le informaré de cualquier novedad.

- En realidad, prefiero ser yo el que se comuniqué con usted. Espere mi llamada.

Y después de despedirme le colgué.

- No hablas como un niño – Me soltó Wammy sonriéndome. Lo miré mientras me comía otro caramelo.

- Creí que eso pasaba a un segundo plano en este caso – Le respondí realmente extrañado. La sonrisa de Watari se desvaneció.

- Me cuesta ignorar eso justo ahora ¿No tienes sueño, L? Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Llevas todo el día despierto y trabajando, no has parado.

- ¡Estoy bien! – Salté dando un respingo. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en dormir en una situación así? Además, dormir no era una de mis cosas favoritas, no ocupaba mi mente lo suficiente y yo necesitaba pensar en algo. Lo que fuera.

- Esas ojeras negras no se ven bien – Replicó él, implacable – Te lo mereces, L. Ya has hecho suficiente. Has llevado este caso a un nivel que nadie había alcanzado hasta la fecha, y lo has hecho en un día.

- Aún no termina Watari – Contesté – Más importante aún ¿Para cuando está previsto el ataque a Francia?

Watari se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

- Para mañana.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y me llevé el pulgar a los labios.

- Tenemos el tiempo bastante contado. Será mejor que el instituto se dé prisa. Me comunicaré con ellos por la mañana. Ya deben saber que tampoco tienen tiempo. Por ahora, Watari, será mejor que sigas buscando información sobre el señor Veillet. Yo me voy a concentrar en el virus. Tiene que haber una forma de detenerlo una vez haya atacado.

- ¿Te refieres a que tal vez exista una cura? – Inquirió Watari. Yo asentí y me subí de nuevo a la silla - Pensé que no te ibas a concentrar en la cura.

- Bueno, inicialmente era así, pero me sobra el tiempo, y además no quiero dejar todo en las manos de esos del instituto. Ya se ha visto que no saben lo que tienen delante – Watari sonrió y se dedicó a hacer lo suyo, al igual que yo. Pronto solo se escuchaba el ruido de los teclados.

***

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana y yo seguía en el mismo lugar, intentando llegar a algo con aquel virus. Estaba resultando ser un dolor de cabeza. Viera por donde lo viera no llegaba a nada respecto a su estructura. Era tan extraño. Aparentemente simple pero muy complejo en el interior. Había algo, un obstáculo que no me dejaba avanzar, y no sabía cual era ese obstáculo. No tenía ni idea de por donde empezar para encontrar la cura. Pero no me iba a dar por vencido, tenía que encontrar la forma de terminar con toda esa cadena de contagios.

Suspiré. La única opción que tenía por el momento era confiar en poder obtener la cura del señor Veillet cuando lo interceptáramos. Porque era más que seguro que él tenía la cura. Pero faltaba el detalle de tener los motivos para interceptarlo. No obstante, no me gustaba depender de ese hombre para algo tan delicado. Recibirle el anti-virus sería depositar ciegamente en él nuestra confianza.

En ese momento Watari interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- L, ven acá, te va a interesar esto.

Me acerqué a él de inmediato.

- Al parecer – Comenzó a explicar – Antes de ser contratado, justo después de terminar sus estudios, Veillet inició con un laboratorio propio. Nada grande ni ostentoso, y lo cerró antes del año. No descubrió nada importante. De hecho, el laboratorio es poco mencionado. Seguro es allí en donde se encuentra. Cuenta con todas las comodidades y aparentemente nadie sabe del lugar.

- ¿Y en donde se encuentra ese laboratorio?

- En Winchester.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa. Winchester. Justo en donde estaba el orfanato. Era casi imposible creer que todo ese tiempo yo había vivido tan ignorante de lo que en realidad pasaba en los alrededores.

- Así que el desenlace de todo esto será en el lugar del cual vinimos – Murmuré más para mí mismo – Ahora necesito que el D.I.M nos dé el permiso – Y acto seguido marqué el numero del director. En cuanto este contestó me identifiqué y me tomó por sorpresa el tono de urgencia de su voz.

- Estaba en lo correcto señor – Dijo – En cuanto colgué detuve todas las actividades y consagré todos mis equipos al estudio de ese virus. Es el mismo. Sus patrones y su forma de atacar es exactamente la misma del virus esparcido por los terroristas.

- Los tenemos – Susurró Watari.

- Se lo agradezco señor Seymour. Más adelante me contactaré con usted – Colgué el teléfono y fui en búsqueda de mis zapatos y de golosinas para el viaje. Watari también se levantó y empezó a hacer llamadas.

- Nos vamos a Winchester – Declaró.

CONTINUARA…

_*********************_

_**Y se acabó!!!!!! originalmente tenía previsto esto para un solo cap, pero ya que iba para largo me toco dividirlo en 2, despues de todo, tengo un límite en cuanto a número de hojas (que si no me emociono y esto se va bien largo XDD). Esperen pronto la segunda parte de este caso loco XD.**_

_**Este fue el primer caso que L resolvió y por el cual fue reconocido, debido a que era muy complejo. De modo que debía incluirlo en esta historia. En donde leí eso? pues entre todas las novelas, manga, especiales y películas que he visto de Death Note no recuerdo exactamente en donde, pero ya les diré cuando revise mi arcenal de cosas XDDD. Y ando feliz con un collar que me compré X3333 y ya voy por la libreta. A ver si un sexy detective me sigue el rastro a mí tambien XDD.**_

_**Bueno chicos (aunque creo que esto lo leen más chicas XDD), esperen de mi pronto y ya saben, por amor a L dejen un comentario ;).  
**_


End file.
